Lucky Hearts
by turtlbrdr
Summary: Konata has felt for Kagami a long time, but never shows it directly, will it change? A sucky summary to a hopefully fulfilling story. Rated M for freedom of writing. Contains: Konami, Minami x Yutaka, Tsukasa x Miyuki. May contain fluff and angst.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose you're all here for a story so I hope not to disappoint.

I am using a different system for developing my stories now (for those who have read my other stories), and despite what I think are promising results, it's still in beta for now.

I am worried about the characters being OOC, but as some people have said about these kinds of animes, it's hard to judge exactly how the characters would react in those situations, so a little OOC should be understandable…but if it bothers people, that's what reviews are for so please apply them liberally.

Lastly, I do not own Lucky Star or any other of the mentioned anime, if I did own Lucky Star I would: Be a much better artist, have made a second season, not be living in my parent's basement, have made a third season, put Konata and Kagami in a romantic relationship in the anime, have made a fourth season, etc.

Chapter 1: To each her own worries, a troubled beginning

**Beginning Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

"Get out, Konata!"

"Kagami, please I-"

"Konata Izumi, get out of my house!" Kagami was well beyond flustered now, she was irate and Konata, being the one who enticed the madness, (and pretty damn well the only person in the Hiiragi household at the moment) was now regretting what she had said. Kagami now pushed the considerably smaller girl towards the door.

"Kaga-" Konata, never got to finish what she was going to say, as Kagami literally through her out of the house, followed by a pair of sandals.

"Ugh, that girl…" Kagami started, after closing the door. "She can be such a little witch sometimes." climbing up the steps to her room she passed her English textbook, which she had thrown in her fit of rage; missing her intended target, but broad-siding the innocent wall behind it. "At least there's no hole..." She muttered under her breath.

Walking to her room she glanced into the others of her sisters. She reached her room and plopped down onto her bed after grabbing one of her light novels, not really caring which one at this point. _'Damn Konata'_ she thought to herself, losing coherence of her novel. _'She always finds the most backwards ways of pissing me off, and still I hang out with her, I seriously wonder if something's wrong with me.'_

Meanwhile, coming home was the remainder of the Hiiragi family. Driving along home from their shopping trip; only two of them noticed Konata walking in the direction of her home, her head hung low and the proverbial tail between her legs.

Kagami was less concerned about Konata right now. She now focused on her book, trying to calm herself down.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Her father was out a photography venture and Yutaka was staying with Minami, so the Izumi household was silent, perfect for Konata's needs and wants at this moment. Konata could not remember the last time when she saw Kagami in a more angry state; or, if in fact, she had ever seen Kagami this angry before.

Konata quickly opened the door and closed it behind her; followed by kicking off her shoes, to where they placed themselves was well beyond Konata. She darted off into her room, her bright emerald eyes tearing up the whole while. Jumping onto her bed, she stuffed her head into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could, knowing no one would hear her. She knew which emotion it was that tugged at her being. The one that begun as a warm, tingling feeling in her chest then slowly spread into her extremities whenever she spent any length of time with the larger girl. It was the treachery upon that feeling that hurt her now; in addition to how she had to conceal that feeling from the world and, most of all, Kagami.

The two had certainly had their reasonable share of arguments over the two years they had known each other, but by no means had it escalated to the point of serious physical violence, and never to the point of either being literally thrown out of the other's house.

Konata still remembered the petrifying look on Kagami's face when, blind with rage, had thrown a book directly at her head. If she hadn't had her gamer's reflexes there would be no telling where she would be right now. It was really that which concerned Konata. Never before had Kagami been mad enough to physically intend violence, especially on her friends. And anyway Konata thought about it, she couldn't see how what happened today wasn't her fault.

She now cursed herself, using every word she could remember, how stupid she now felt over pursuing the teasing of Kagami's weight. While just more than an annoyance most times, Kagami had taken it personally today. In addition Kagami had been acting especially on edge recently, for about a week and a half. Konata had joked to herself how it ruled out Kagami's 'time of the month,' but now it was that kind of thinking that had gotten her in this deep in the first place.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Kagami was in her room reading a novel and sucking on a pocky stick, when Matsuri came and poked her head in. "Oi" Kagami Jumped, being too absorbed in her light novel to even notice the door in front of her open. "Damn it, can't you knock?" Kagami shouted, the light pink tint on her face evidence enough that she couldn't believe she had been so oblivious to the world around her.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I did." Matsuri responded. Kagami returned her eyes' attention to her book, but still took it upon herself to respond to her older sister's response.

"One of these days you're going to into someone's room like that, and you're going to find something unpleasant." Matsuri immediately opened her mouth to respond to Kagami's statement, but after a moment, decided against it. She instead decided to get on with what she came here for.

"Do you know what Konata was so depressed about when she left here?" Matsuri began, thinking about how depressed Konata looked when Matsuri had seen her while being driven home.

"Little witch made fun of my 'weight obsession,' and I threw her out of the house." Kagami replied, using her fingers to motion the quote in her sentence. "Why? Did she call you or something?" She asked, putting down her book on the table then crossing her arms.

"Well, I saw her while we were coming home, she looked quite distraught." Getting up and walking over to her bookshelf, Kagami picked through the collection of light novels and old school books.

"Yeah, well she deserved it. I make one comment about gaining a kilo, and she tells me I'm obsessed with my weight." Kagami stated, then turning around and seeing the critical look on Matsuri's face. "What? I am not vain about my weight, careful maybe, but not 'obsessed' like she puts it." Matsuri couldn't help but laugh on the inside as her younger sister tried to defend herself.

"Whatever…" She said, moving back towards the door. "If little Kagami wants to deny she has a problem…" She said, moving through the door. "Shut- " Kagami turned around from her focus on her book collection to dispute what her sister had said, but found no one there. _'Damn it, does anyone else want to mess with me today?'_

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

As the evening advanced both girls had each other on their minds, even though, individually, they had no idea what the other was thinking.

Konata now feared that she had finally ticked off Kagami for the last time. Through about three hours of pondering, her worries had grown from the small uncertainties she originally held. Cultivated in the rich environment of qualms, she couldn't help but fear she had ruined what was between them.

Kagami was now regretting, if only slightly, for being so hard on the otaku girl. From the combined statements of Konata and Matsuri, she was now wondering if she did, in fact, place too much priority in how she weighed herself twice a day. Not that she would admit that to anyone. They had school the next day so she figured she could find Konata there and apologize, not thinking it was that big of a deal. However it wasn't the end of this little incident as a certain older sister had a big mouth and through a meeting in the hallway, word was exchanged.

Miki usually let her children work things out on their own, and would often allow the Hiiragi siblings to berate each other up until the point of fisticuffs, at which she would step in. However, she felt obligated to step in this time and say a few words, especially after she noticed the microscopic scuffs in the wall left from Kagami's outburst where, unbeknownst to her mother, she had thrown one of her textbooks at Konata. Unlike Matsuri, Miki choose instead to knock, allowing Kagami to open the door herself.

"Oh, mom. At least someone still knocks in this house. What's up?" Kagami answered, sitting down again at her desk, where she was placing together the final parts of her current English project.

"Well, I heard from Matsuri you had a quarrel with Konata today." Miki started.

'_And I see someone in this house still has a giant mouth.'_ Kagami remarked to herself, "Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, more over is that she told me the reason you had the fight."

"Ok, alright." Kagami sighed. "I admit I may have been a bit tough on Konata."

"You might have been." Miki began, walking over to her daughter, and grasping her shoulders. "And as your mother I have to say that you prioritize your weight too much. If you'd any get much thinner I'd have to be concerned." Spinning around in her chair, Kagami hugged her mom, thanking her as she did.

"That being said dear, have you apologized to Konata yet?" Miki asked after her daughter broke the hug between them.

"I planned to tomorrow." Kagami said, sitting down in her chair once again.

"Kagami, it's rude to keep people waiting like that." Miki lectured.

"Mom, I'm sure she's not waiting for me to apologize to her, she's probably playing one of her games right now." Kagami explained.

"Kagami, people don't go home looking so distressed for nothing. Whatever you said or did to the poor girl you really hurt her." Miki had also bore witness to Konata's depressed walk, as had Matsuri.

"Alright, I will." Kagami relented. Reaching for her phone and speed dialing Konata's number. She waited for an answer but got none. Trying again, she got the same result. "No one's picking up. I know her father's out of town; it's odd she wouldn't answer." Miki stood up, and moved towards the door.

"Just make sure you find her in the morning. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." She said, holding the door.

"By the way, what scuffed up the wall across the hall?" Kagami turned pink.

"Well, I um…I kind of…threw my textbook at her." Miki sighed, putting her had to her forehead.

"Dear, what am I going to do with you?" Kagami shrugged, and Miki stepped out. "Good night, Kagami."

"Night, mom." Kagami answered her mom and she closed the door. 'I wonder why she didn't pick up. Mom mentioned how depressed she looked going home, I hope she didn't get hit or something.' Kagami thought, somewhat worried by that thought.

What Kagami wouldn't admit was exactly how worried she was at the current moment, over the otaku's failure to respond. While they weren't huge worries, as Konata had simply not responded before. However, like most all other times when it involved, her logical mind won out over feelings. It comforted her with the many possible reasons for the silence. However, her non-logical mind never really fully gave up fight and she never got to restful sleep.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Waking up to the nonsensical melody of her alarm clock, Kagami would have to admit to that she didn't sleep the best, and the way her head felt congested only improved her mood. Still, she managed to wake Tsukasa on her way to the shower, who at first simply tried rolling over, much to Kagami's chagrin. Finally though, Tsukasa relented and awoke, but only after Kagami had finally threatened her with a bucket of cold water.

Entering the shower, Kagami stripped and fluffed up her hair before dragging over and sitting on one of the small stools. Turning on the water she positioned the warm flow over the back of her neck. Immediately, she had to stop herself from yelping in pleasure. She knew all of her favorite spots, and hitting them helped to wake her up and allowed her nearly forget the congested feeling assaulting her head.

There were many things that she needed to today, and waking up was the first in line. The biggest thing for today's schedule was the barrage of mock-tests her teacher had created her students so that they could prepare for the ever-upcoming exams. As for apologizing to Konata, that came whenever they met up.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Konata woke up loathing how she felt. Her head pounded, she was cold and smelt of herself from the cold sweats she woke up to, her eyes still felt puffy, and her mouth had gone dry due to having being used to breathe. Despite having technically slept for over 12 hours, not a single one was restful. Having run herself down with her constant worries, she looked hardly school-ready, instead looking more ready to have an emergency escort to the nearest hospital. Picking up the phone she dialed a number, that belonging to her high-school teacher Ms. Kuroi. After ringing for a short while she got the person she sought:

"Ah, Izumi. You aren't making more excuses for not coming to school are you?" Nanako said, already trying to predict what excuse Konata would be playing today.

"No excuses today, Sensei. I need to stay home today." Just the specific weariness in Konata's voice changed Nanako's tone. Sensing exactly what her student was trying to tell her.

"You don't sound so good either, for once. Alright, I'll send your assignments home with Tsu-" Nanako started, but then remember the younger Hiiragi sister's extraordinary aptitude to forget things. "I'll send them home with Kagami, when she comes by here."

"Thank you, sensei" Konata replied, thankful she hadn't lost all of her credibility with the world just yet. "Alright, feel better Izumi." Nanako said, ending the call with her miniature student. _'Figures she would be sick today…ah well, one less person to have to worry about waking up.'_ She joked to herself, sorting out the papers Konata would need copies of.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

_'Damn it, where is she?'_ Kagami Hiiragi had been asking herself the same question for about twenty minutes, and all the while on the verge of giving up and finally going to class. Waiting for Konata to arrive had already taken up all of the free time she usually had in the morning. And, while mostly unjustified, she had already thrown numerous curses at the otaku girl's morning tardiness.

Guaranteed Kagami would rather chew Konata's ear about being late, but decided against digging herself a deeper hole with the world. Karma can be an ugly thing when angered. _'It's just like her to not show up until the last minute.'_ However, there would be little she would be able to do about it, as her before-class time came to a close.

*ding-dong*

_'Damn, time for class.'_ Kagami sighed, turning towards the entrance of her school. _'I'll have to do it during lunch, just not in front of everyone…'_

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

"Tsukasa, have you seen Konata?" Kagami asked walking to the table where both Tsukasa and Miyuki sat.

"Oh, Onee-chan. No I haven't seen her all day." Tsukasa replied, turning up from her lunch to respond.

"Figures…" Kagami muttered.

"Is something wrong Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked. Interrupting her meal, she now looked up at Kagami with her deep-purple eyes, the sort of ones that cute puppies have.

"Yeah, I needed to find her and apologize." Kagami said, sitting down in one of the open seats at the table.

"Oh my, did something happen." Miyuki asked, and once again with the eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda kicked her out of my house, literally …" Kagami began, telling her about the previous night. Tsukasa also listened in, slightly concerned when Kagami mentioned what both her mom and Matsuri had saw coming home.

"So when you couldn't reach her last night, you decided to meet her this morning, but she didn't show up, and still…" Miyuki said, analyzing what she had been told, glancing over to the empty chair at the table.

"Nee-chan we should check on her after school." Tsukasa spoke up.

_'True we probably should, considering no one else is supposed to be there.'_ Kagami thought to herself, agreeing to what her younger sister was saying. "Yeah, no one else is there so we should probably make sure she didn't kill herself playing video games." She said, showing her usual sarcasm.

Casually, the conversation turned to more of the normal stuff the group normally talked about; foods, homework, and the ever-popular debate over the unusual scents that they each encountered. The lunch hour soon ended, and once again the three separated, returning to their seats and classrooms. Still a lingering worry was present, but it remained unspoken.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

As usual, Kagami waited outside the front her school, waiting for her friends to catch up to her. Finally, both Miyuki and Tsukasa came out. As they walked Tsukasa handed over Konata's homework to Kagami, explaining to her that Ms. Kuroi had told Tsukasa to give it over as soon as she could to avoid losing it. They walked to the bus where they rode to the train station.

"So, you're not coming with us Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked, continuing their conversation.

"Unfortunately not; as concerned I am over Izumi-san, my mother and I have already made urgent plans." Miyuki explained. Coming to a stop in front of the train Tsukasa and Kagami were to take to Konata's house. All three exchanged goodbyes as they boarded their respective trains.

It was a ten-minute ride and about a ten-minute walk to Konata's house, most of which was spent discussing the day's homework. Once again it was Tsukasa who thanked her older sister for being so competent in her note taking. "So you'll help me when we get home?" Tsukasa asked, as they both walked up to the Izumi household.

"Yeah, Tsukasa; just like every other night." Kagami sighed, knocking loudly on the door with her right hand. Kagami didn't notice until the train ride that her left arm had been aching; likely, as she thought, a result of throwing her textbook full-force the day before. It was starting to bother her, but it was just a footnote.

A minute later, no one had come to the door. Kagami once again knocked, now starting to feel a peculiar mix of frustration and fear. If she opened the door, what would she find? Still, after a few moments the door stayed locked in place. _'Alright what the hell is going on?'_ Kagami's fuse was short, and in one quick motion she bent down, swiping a house key from under the small turtle sculpture. Moving to the door she quickly unlocked and stepped through it, muttering under her breath. "Come on, Tsukasa."

Both sisters stepped out of their shoes and set their handbags aside. Kagami, still on her mission, immediately started towards the back of the house where Konata's room sat. Tsukasa, on the other hand, noticed how Konata had simply kicked off her shoes, and set them in their usual place, organizing them, and then absent-mindedly started organizing the entire front entryway.

Opening the door, Kagami didn't know what to expect; but hesitantly she looked into the room to find that it wasn't drenched in blood, or hideously disordered. However, there was a lingering staleness in the air and, in addition to a very unique scent Kagami was not familiar with, the room was dimly lit, and adding to the ambiance was the fact the nothing was moving.

The stillness of the room made Kagami's mood change instantly. Stunned momentarily, she eventually regained her thoughts and noticed the large lump on the bed. Careful not to trip over anything, Kagami wandered over to the side of the bed, then noticed the misplaced trash can, and immediately regretted checking it out, the various contents of a stomach now made its how home in the bottom.

"Kagami?" Konata muttered, causing Kagami to jump, the stillness in the room disrupted. Looking over at the bed, Kagami now noticed Konata, her head turned towards her and her right hand draped over the side of her forehead. What got Kagami most though was Konata's eyes, while normally a bright emerald, they were currently a deep, mossy color.

"Kagami...what are you doing here?" Konata asked trying to right herself, slowly swinging her legs down to the floor, losing the blanket that had once covered her. Kagami noted that Konata was still wearing the same shirt as she was yesterday, but had since lost her pants.

"W-We were concerned, we hadn't heard from you today, but now I can see why…" Kagami finally sputtered. _'And I had to come apologize…'_

"Sorry, Kagami. I called Kuroi-sensei this morning." Konata began, her hands on the edges of her bed, and her vision cast towards the floor. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have my homework would you?" Kagami found the question peculiar, but responded.

"Yeah, Tsukasa handed it to me, but..." Kagami trailed off, but forced herself to continue. "I don't think you're in any condition to do anything but lie in bed."

"What do you mean…I have to." Konata muttered. "What do you mean?" Kagami yelled, incredulous over her friend's statement. _'Does she seriously mean that, with how she looks? And doing her homework? Is she delirious?'_ "Konata look at this!" Kagami explained pointing at the defiled trash can besides them. "And you're probably burning up." Suddenly, Konata yelped as Kagami's much-colder hand brushed up her forehead.

"Kagami…" Konata whined.

"You're burning Konata, Burning." Kagami asserted.

"No, Kagami" Konata muttered out before pushing Kagami out of the way and burying her face into the trash can again. Just then Tsukasa came into the room.

"Onee-chan did you fin-" Was all she managed to get out before turning pale.

"Tsukasa, I need you to find a washcloth, and a dish and fill that with cool water." Kagami ordered, forcing Tsukasa out of her pallid state and immediately sent her running to the bathroom. Kagami then turned her attention to Konata and began rubbing her back with one hand, pulling some of her hair out of the way with the other, then noticed that Konata was only dry-heaving at this point.

Eventually Tsukasa returned from the bathroom with the water and washcloth. Konata had stopped heaving by then, and before Kagami could object, she had wrapped her arms around the larger girl. Passing her initial shock, Kagami embraced her as well, continuing to rub her back. "Still think you can do your work?" She lightly asked, to which Konata just nodded her head side to side.

"Nee-chan, where do want this?" Tsukasa finally asked.

"Just put it on her table." Kagami replied.

Then, surprising Konata and Tsukasa, Kagami picked up the smaller otaku girl and laid her back on her bed. After drawing the bed covers over Konata, Kagami went to the table and retrieved the cloth, dipping it in the water and wringing it out, then placed it on Konata's head. And for the moment Konata, appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Hey, Tsukasa could you make some soup? She needs to get something in her, and a cup of water, please." Kagami muttered. Tsukasa was still trying to catch up with what was happening and was at this point only obeying the orders Kagami was giving her.

"S-Sure Onee-chan, just give me about five minutes." Tsukasa replied, once again leaving the room, leaving Kagami alone with Konata, again.

Kagami continued to stare at Konata, until a sudden shaking in her skirt pocket caused her to jump from her seat. After the fright wore off she immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone looking at the caller, her mom. Opening it up, she started the conversation. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, honey where are you?" Miki asked.

"I'm at Konata's house, mom" Kagami said, sitting down again.

"Oh, Really? Did you apologize honey?" She asked, unaware of Konata's current condition, but not for long.

"Um, not really mom. Konata's sick, and I'm…" Kagami struggled to say it. "…concerned."

"Is she alright?" Miki asked, now concerned.

"I don't know mom, and no one else is here besides me, her, and Tsukasa" Kagami added on. Miki was silent for a minute then finally spoke.

"Do you want me to come over there?" Kagami found the question odd, but decided that her mother could definitely help in the situation.

"Sure..."

"Alright, Dear I'll be over in a few minutes. See you then." Miki said.

"Thanks, mom." Kagami replied, before finally hanging up the phone.

Kagami closed her phone and set it on the table besides her. "Kagami, I finished the soup; and here's the water too." Tsukasa said as she entered the room, startling Kagami for the umpteenth time today.

"Oh, Thanks. Just set it on the table." She said, recuperating.

"By the way, Onee-chan, who were you talking to just now?"

"It was mom, she called asking where we were, and a long story short, she's coming over here. I suppose to check on Konata." Kagami replied,

"Wow, really? I didn't think mom would ever come here." Tsukasa said, sitting down and joining her sister. "Yeah, but our house isn't too far, so it's not that surprising..." Kagami replied, still lost in the thoughts that never came. Silence continued, until the door to the house suddenly opened.

"Kagami, Tsukasa, where are you?" Miki called, slipping of her shoes next to her daughters'.

"We're in here mom, in Konata's room." Kagami called back, directing her mother into the room with her voice. Coming into the room, she joined in with Kagami and Tsukasa at staring at Konata's sleeping form. However, unlike her daughters, Miki stepped forward and put her hand against Konata's cheek.

"You're right she is warm. The rag was good thinking." She spoke, then looking over to the table; she noticed the bowl of soup. "Did you make that for her?" She said, pointing at the bowl of soup and glancing at Kagami.

"Well, Tsukasa made it. I just thought she should, because Konata was dry-heaving earlier and I suppose we both know how that feels." Kagami explained, referring to a time a few years back when both Kagami and Miki had the flu.

"Good, good, but has she had any yet?"

"No, she hasn't. Should we wake her up?" Kagami asked, standing up, already predicting her mom's answer.

"We should, I want to ask her some questions anyway." Miki replied, and then turning to Konata, she grabbed the otaku's shoulder and gently shook her. "Konata-chan, wake up. Konata-chan." Miki repeated the simple phrase a few times before getting an answer from the tired girl.

"Who…" Konata began, opening her eyes. "Ms. Hiiragi, why are you here?" Miki smiled, doing just as she would with any of her own daughters.

"I'm here because of you dear; Kagami tells me you're not feeling well."

"Well, she's right, I guess. I'm feeling really dizzy right now." Konata muttered, sitting up against the headboard.

"Alright and how's your stomach." Miki asked, sitting down on the bed next to Konata. "Like it's upside down and twisted around a pole. I kept throwing up, but now there's nothing left." Konata said, now placing her hand over her ailing stomach.

"Do you want to try eating something; do you think you can hold it down for a little bit?" Miki asked putting her hand on Konata's cheek; Konata immediately started to cuddle the soft hand, its cooler temperature a relief from her fever.

"Yeah, I'd like to try, at least; though I probably won't keep it down for long." She answered.

Miki, having had four daughters, was experienced in dealing with sick children. She knew from personal experience what Konata was feeling. She picked up the bowl from the table and gave the spoon and allowed Konata to dip the spoon herself. Miki had also taken notice of the conveniently placed trash can, which would prove useful as Konata once again threw up most of her meal, but she wasn't dry-heaving anymore and, while it was definitely more disgusting, she couldn't help but feel thankful for the Hiiragi family. Tsukasa didn't agree, however, as she turned pale again.

After refreshing Konata's cloth headband, Miki turned to her daughters. "She probably has the same thing, Kagami, that flu." Then turning back to Konata, "Konata-chan do you know where your dad is?"

"My dad is on a trip right now, he won't be back until Monday next week." Konata said, the condemning detail being that it was only Thursday.

"I'll call him, just so he knows, but I don't think he'll be able to get home in any reasonable time knowing his line of work…" Miki explained. _'So either someone will need to stay with her, or she'll need to come back to our house for the night.'_ She thought to herself working out the circumstance. _'I can't involve the whole house, if the virus spreads, but otherwise Kagami might…' _

"Kagami, are you willing to stay the night with her?" Miki asked, facing her daughter.

"Um, sure I guess." Kagami responded.

"Then I'll have someone bring you some clothes." She said, moving to walk out. "I'm sorry, to have to ask you this Kagami, but I can't risk involving the whole family, but Konata-chan will need someone to look after her, and we all have school or work tomorrow. I hope with your grades that one day off won't be a problem, right?"

Kagami was dumbfounded, her own mother was asking her to take a sick day, but she had to admit that her mother was right. Kagami had the grades and the study habits to be able to make up for the absence.

"No, it shouldn't be, especially since we're just studying up for the exams anyway, it's not anything I couldn't do at home. Could you get someone to collect my books and notes as well, it should all be in the corner of my desk."

"Sure honey, I'll take care of it myself actually." Miki said, moving out to the hallway. After her Tsukasa followed, silently listening to the entire conversation, or attempting too.

"I'll be back in about half an hour, call my cell if you need anything else." Miki called out, then moving through the door.

"Kagami…what's going on, where did your mom go?" Konata muttered, having apparently fallen asleep sometime during the conversation between Kagami and her mother.

"She went home with Tsukasa, to gather some things I need. I'll be staying over tonight." Kagami explain, sitting down next to Konata, just as her mother had.

"But what about school tomorrow, you don't need to stay over." Konata said, her eyes open lazily to Kagami's sight.

"Yeah, I do. I mean look at you, you're a pretty gruesome sight Konata." Kagami said, smiling a little for her ill friend.

"Alright…thank you." Konata smiled, remarking at how radiant Kagami looked while smiled, it was a rare treat. Kagami didn't smile all that much, or at least not around others. Kagami needed to know.

"Hey, Kagami." Konata said, attracting her taller friend's full attention.

"Yeah, Konata?"

"You're really cute when you smile." Kagami blushed, a deep red color.

**Final Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

So that's it for the first chapter, and at over 5,350 words it's also the largest chapter I have ever written.

And this is where I will pile up the random author's notes that need not immediately be addressed for the chapter:

I envision the Hiiragi and Izumi households' to be around 10 minutes away for each other, by foot. I noticed that they take the same train home, and if I'm getting my info right from the anime and the manga, they get on at the same train station in the morning.

I am in NO way trying to reference the recent H1N1 virus going around. Konata DOES NOT have H1N1. Just a random unspecified flu strain that Kagami and her mother have had before.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect anything near the response I got; five reviews in 24 hours, I've never seen it before. And for those who don't know: good reviews to an author are like warm blankets on cold nights; they're fuzzy and keep us warm.

I find it important to mention that, eventually, there **will** be lemon (lime, whatever it is, I can't remember the terms.) I have not decided conclusively how I will go upon it. I don't think the fanfiction admins would like it very much if I included a full blown scene like that with the level of detail I feel I'm pulling right now. (and if any admins are out there right now, and you'd like to comment on that, please do so) I've seen a few stories that include sexual scenes on fanfiction. But I think that any big scenes will outsourced to the site instead, and only a few details will be written into the main story. Comments are welcome.

As for this chapter, It's kinda low-key, so don't expect much. I'm still testing the new engine.

Chapter 2: Despite Not Being Myself, I Can't Tell You How I Feel, Yet.

**Beginning Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Fifteen minutes later, the air around the Izumi household had become much less awkward. Kagami was now washing the bowl the soup had been in, and Konata had since, once again, fallen asleep on her bed. Kagami was still lost in thought however, as Konata's comment had gone farther into her mind than she would have liked. Mindlessly washing the bowl in her hands Kagami was still thumbing over the comment. _'Cute, huh…cute. I don't think anyone's called me cute before, especially Konata. With her and her stupid "tsundere" comments…She's got to be delirious. That's it, it's just delirious, weird, otaku Konata' _Kagami explained to herself, trying to put the comment out of her mind once and for all. Then looking down she noticed the bowl. _'I suppose it is funny how she manages to disturb me even when she's bent over a trash can.'_ Kagami joked to herself, as she finally finished cleaning the bowl.

Emptying the sink, she went out into the living area which, for once, wasn't horribly cluttered. It was still going to be a little while before her mom returned, and the Izumi household, couldn't be much more quiet. Kagami once again sauntered towards Konata's room, taking in a tranquil ambience of the house that normally didn't exist. "…Kagami!" Kagami jumped the utter silence of the house was shattered. "Kagami, you didn't leave did you?" Konata was calling from her room.

"Um, No Konata, I'm right here." Kagami finally answered, running to the open doorway. "What do you need?" She then looked down to find Konata slumped over her table.

"I need to use the toilet; I need your help to get there. I'm still really dizzy." Konata explained, holding up her hand. "Alright, here come on." Kagami replied, holding out her hand for Konata, who took it. Lifting her up, Kagami took the brunt of Konata's small weight; she put her hand around Konata's waist and then they both started to walk, or rather shuffle, towards the toilet down the hall.

They had to stop twice on the way, as Konata became dizzy again, and not all of it was from the sickness. Her mind was swimming at Kagami's touch, she was enjoying the soft, warm touch of another person brushing against her; and the firm, but gentle grip Kagami had on her waist. Soon enough, however, they had reached the bathroom. "Do you need help doing…that" Kagami said blushing a tiny bit. "No, I can do it. I don't think I'll fall off." Konata replied, trying to make a joke she succeeded in getting Kagami to grin again.

Konata stepped into the room and did her business, Kagami stayed outside, her back to the wall. She was remembering how she had once had to take care of Tsukasa when she was sick. It was the weekend, and it was only a couple hours, but Tsukasa was completely helpless. _'She has no resistance to discomfort' _Kagami told herself, sighing. Eventually, the door opened besides her opened, and Konata poked her head through. "Done, huh?" Kagami asked, Konata nodded. "Then let's get you back to bed." She said, grasping Konata once again.

Konata couldn't help but bask in the comfort of Kagami's touch again. Kagami couldn't help but feel proud over helping the little otaku, but she could tell that Konata's stamina was quickly fading as she took more and more of their combined weight. Luckily for Konata, though they somehow made it back to her room and bed before she collapsed; she once again fell asleep, but still feeling the aftereffects of Kagami's touch.

_'She's really cute herself, when she's sleeping.'_ Kagami remarked to herself, as she looked at Konata. Sleeping peacefully on her back, Konata's face showed an adorable little smile, her hair was splayed underneath her. _'She's usually a pain in my butt, but right now she's so cute…maybe beautiful…No no, beautiful is going too far…or is it? Gaah, what the heck am I thinking?'_

"Kagami, I'm back!" Kagami jumped again, her mom walked through Konata's doorway, moved once again to standing next to Konata's bed. "How is she doing Kagami?" Miki asked.

"I think she's doing alright, I'm not an expert though…" Kagami responded.

"Well don't worry too much Dear; I'm sure she'll be fine." Miki said, as she put her hand on Kagami's shoulder, causing her daughter to look up. "But if she starts to get any worse, I want you to call me so that we can get her to a hospital."

"Alright, thank you mom." Kagami said hugging her mother who then hugged back. "And I set your stuff down in the living area. Do you need anything else?" Miki said, looking at her daughter's face. Kagami had to think a little bit, and only came up with a question.

"How exactly am I getting off from school tomorrow?" Kagami wondered. "I thought I'd just call your teacher and tell them you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, ok then. Then I'll need Tsukasa to pick up stuff from my class, and that's it, I think..." Kagami replied, putting her finger to her finger to her mouth.

"Alright, if that's it then I won't stay, I've got to start dinner back home. Which reminds me, are you going to be ok food-wise? Do you want me to leave you some money so you can order out?"

"I think I'll be fine, besides it's not my house, I don't think I should be ordering out from someone else's house. Besides Konata can't eat that stuff right now, so I don't - it wouldn't be fair." Kagami explained, declining her mother's offer; while once again looking at Konata, who had rolled over onto her left side. Miki chuckled.

"Your very kind Kagami, you'll make a great mother one day." Her comment made Kagami blush and shy away again. "Now, I think I'll leave you some money anyway, incase Konata-chan feels better. And while I think it wouldn't be the best thing for her to eat, I don't think there will be a problem if she only has small bit, but only if she's feeling better."

"Alright mom, thank you." Kagami said, once again embracing her mother. "And I'll have my cell on all night so if anything comes up, call me, alright?" Kagami nodded.

"Alright mom, see you later."

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

The sun had set on mainland Japan, and while those whose lives revolved around the day light are quickly coming to an end, the lives of those who revolved around the nightlife had begun. Passing cars provided an ambient noise to the background to the living room of the Izumi household. Kagami and Konata both had relocated to the room, both watching the TV, but neither paying any particular attention to it. Konata was darting back and forth between napping and sneaking occasional glances at Kagami, her mind racing (as much as it could while sick) and her face flushing whenever she did.

_'She doesn't seem mad at me anymore…' _Konata began thinking during one of her conscious feats. _'Maybe she's forgiven me? Or maybe it's just because I'm sick…'_ Konata immediately sighed, causing Kagami to look over.

"What's wrong Konata?" She asked, causing Konata to freeze up.

"Um…I just, I…" Konata stuttered, causing Kagami to become a little more concerned. "I'm, uh, just getting a little warm, that's all." Konata quickly spun out; not that it couldn't be further from the truth, even with the kotatsu warming her from underneath, she was still freezing. However, she quickly withdrew her legs from under the cloth to back up her story.

"Ok, then. Do you want me to get you a wet cloth?" Kagami offered, getting up from the table. _'She does look a little pale…I hope she's not getting worse.'_

"No, no, I'll be fine I just have to get out from under the kotatsu for a while." Konata replied, pulling her legs up to her chest, and facing the TV again. Kagami again sat down and began to vacantly watch the television. Soon though, Konata had once again put her legs underneath the Kotatsu, but after a few moments was still cold forcing her to grab her blanket; which she had brought with her earlier. This action hadn't gone noticed by Kagami, though.

_'That's strange; she just said she was hot, and yet she's covering up with more layers than before'_ Kagami thought to herself. "Konata, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now I'm a little cold though" Konata replied, trying to smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm concerned. Just a minute or so ago you were saying you were too hot, and now your covered in more than when you that. So seriously, is something the matter?" Kagami demanded. "Cause if you're starting to feel worse we'll need to get you to a hospital." Konata was once again put on the spot. A drawn out silence ensued before Kagami finally stood up and walked over to the bench seat Konata was sitting on, sliding in besides her. "Was there something more to that sigh earlier?" Konata turned even paler, her eyes opening wide. "There was something wasn't there?" Konata looked away now, shying away as Kagami started asking questions about the suspicious sigh. Konata nodded warily.

"What was it about? You should probably go ahead and tell me, cause I already know it's eating you up."

"I- I was thinking about last night and how you were mad, and…" Konata sighed, readying for her question. "And are you still mad at me? Are-are you just being nice because I'm sick?" Konata asked, turning at staring at Kagami, just a hint of tears in the corners of her eyes. Silence ensued, before Kagami suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's all you were worried about, whether or not I was still mad or not?" Kagami asked still laughing. "Konata, one of the original reasons I came over was to apologize to you about yesterday." She said, giving Konata a light hug, which was met with hesitation before Konata embraced Kagami back.

"Thanks Kagami, thanks for…staying…" Konata said softly. Kagami then looked down, noticing that she had once again fallen asleep; a few subtle tears had stained her cheeks.

_'She is really cute when she sleeps.'_ Kagami once again found herself mulling around the topic of her blue-haired friend. _'I really have to wonder about my sanity though…I was throwing books at her yesterday, and now I'm holding her as she sleeps. Which, when I think about it doesn't sound so bad, she is rather cuddly.' _Kagami thought unaware that she was quickly falling asleep, not that she would have minded the horrible quality of sleep the night before still playing on her. _'Cute, little, blue haired, otaku...'_

Konata wasn't fully asleep, though; dozing back and forth before being jolted awake when something made contact with her head. Opening her eyes, and thanking herself for not immediately jolting when she felt the bump as Kagami had slumped over causing her head to fall upon Konata's.

Konata regretted being this close to Kagami and being unable to smell, among other things; Kagami had begun burning scented candles occasionally, to calm her nerves in the fact of the up-coming exams, most of the scents Konata also liked. Most of them were normal scents like blueberry and lavender, but occasionally there was a scent that Konata couldn't place. Faint, but existent, Konata really only got a good whiff when she managed to get close to Kagami.

_'Still…it's not like Kagami to…' _*Yawn*_ 'fall asleep this early. Maybe she didn't sleep well last night.' _Konata pondered, quickly falling asleep again. _'Could it have been because…no impossible, Kagami wouldn't have feelings for me.'_ She told herself, then realizing what she had just told herself. _'Kagami could never like me, could she?'_ Konata's eyes began to water again, the deep sinking feeling from the past night returning back to her chest. _'She couldn't ever like me like I like her…' _ Konata put her left hand to her chest, feeling the area, as if to find the knife buried in her heart.

_'Why does it hurt so much? Am I that unprepared for this stuff? The dating sims…they're nothing like this…'_ Konata was now into sobs, a miracle that Kagami hadn't woke up already; but she quickly regained consciousness, despite the fatigue incurred by the previous night.

_'Is someone crying? In my room?'_ Kagami asked herself, waking from her considerably short nap, opening her eyes and shocking herself awake. _'This isn't my room, where the hell...oh, yeah Konata's house. I must have dozed off… wait then who's crying?' _At this point Kagami quickly started looking around, quickly finding herself face to face with a wide eyed Konata. "Konata?" Was the only thing she could utter out. Both were caught completely off guard, but it was Konata who was the first to move, as she broke away from Kagami, she immediately slid off the bench seat and stood up. But she never got more than a few feet before she stumbled on her own feet and fell face-first to the floor. Kagami, who had also gotten up by now, immediately came rushing over. "God damn it, Konata. Are you alright?"

"No…" Konata yelled back, not bothering to even lift her head off the floor.

"Ugh, Come on; let's get you back to the bench." Kagami said, rolling over and then picking up the smaller girl, taking her to the bench seat. Kagami noticed that Konata had acquired a small bump on her forehead, which she brushed gently, causing Konata to flinch away. "Crazy girl." Kagami muttered, turning towards the refrigerator to get an ice pack. "Don't move." She said, while reaching into the attached freezer.

Wrapping the ice pack in a towel, she brought it back to Konata, and placed in softly on the bump, even so it caused Konata to again flinch to the side. "Tough, either hold this on or it's going to swell." She said, placing Konata's hand onto the pack. "Now…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked, angry in your tone.

"I-I…" Konata stuttered. _'I can't tell her, not now, she'll hate me even more' _

"Konata, what is it?" Kagami pressed on, becoming more intense in her questioning. "Konata…"

"I don't want to tell you, alright!" Konata screamed, hurting both their ears and surprising herself in her volume. "Sorry." Konata said, much quieter. "I just don't want to talk about it right now, ok…"

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Later, around 8PM, both Kagami and Konata had settled down again. Kagami had sat down next to Konata again, and eventually Kagami had ended up with Konata resting her head on the shoulder. The contempt in the air had since faded away, but Kagami was still mulling over the earlier conversation.

_'So…Konata's hiding something, huh? That's unusual for her…She never usually keeps any secrets from anyone. In fact she usually gives out secrets to us in the most disturbing was possible'_ She thought, while sighing. _'Still she's acting really weird…I suppose some of it's due to the sickness, but I definitely think she's acting too weird, even for Konata. Even so…' _She thought, looking down at Konata. _'I doubt that it would be a good time to ask her about it again anytime soon…'_

Kagami started to ease down in her seat, paying no particular attention to anything. She sat staring at Konata, nothing really going through her mind. Slowly dozing off herself, but not wanting too she tried to keep herself awake, but eventually succumbed to sleep again.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Konata was the next to wake up; still comfortable from the soft, warm girl she was lying up against. Waking up completely, she cuddled up to Kagami. However, she was disrupted somewhat when Kagami's stomach growled, now empty for the majority of eight hours.

*gurgle*

_'heh…I guess Kagami's hungry…' _Konata then, symbolically, put her left hand over her stomach. _'Then again…so am I…'_ While it was probably not the smartest thing she had ever done, Konata slid her way off the bench seat, and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She washed her hands and thanked the world for the convenience of canned soups and microwaves. She laid her head down on the counter while the microwave worked its energetic magic on its contents.

Two cans of soup combined were quickly separated again into two bowls. Konata took the first bowl out and laid it in front of Kagami, then returning to the kitchen, she brought back a bowl for herself. Sitting down again, she began to notice that Kagami had begun to stir from her nap. Opening her eyes and refreshing her knowledge of the world around her. "Konata? What's going on? What time is-Where did this soup come from?" Looking up to the clock on the wall, Konata began her reply.

"It's about nine, and I made the soup." Konata told her, taking a sip of the soup through the spoon. She then noticed Kagami's incredulous look. "Don't worry, I washed my hands."

"B-b-but you're sick idiot. You're not supposed to be making the soup, I am!" Kagami fussed.

"I'm feeling…well…better, but you were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you." Konata said, only lying a little bit; truth was that the thought of Kagami making the soup had completely slipped her mind.

"Konata…" Kagami muttered. _'What do I say? She cared enough to go out to the kitchen, and make me a bowl of soup…she couldn't possibly be feeling that good, and yet she still managed to do this? Gah! What the hell is going on?'_

"Kagami? Are you going to have your soup? It's going to get cold." Konata stated, startling Kagami out of her thoughts. Kagami simply nodded and took spoonful, savoring the flavor.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the meal, until they had both finished, then Kagami took both bowls and went to wash them. Konata was left some time alone to think, not that she really need to be alone, to do any thinking. She had been thinking over her secret, all throughout the dinner, not making much progress except re-affirming her want to keep it a secret from Kagami; for now anyway.

However, Konata wasn't sure how long she could keep the secret either. Truthfully, one of the things she wanted to do the preceding day at Kagami's; was, in fact, to confess. She wasn't sure how, but she thought if she was presented the chance to do so, she would have. But of course her chance to confess was quickly shattered when she angered Kagami and was thrown out of the house, which is how she ended up here, more or less. At this time Kagami returned to the living room.

"Hey, Konata can I take a bath?" Kagami asked, still drying hands with the towel.

"Sure, Kagami." Konata replied, looking up at the taller girl, who had walked up besides the bench again.

"Are you going to be alright if I leave you?" Kagami asked again. Konata had to resist the urge to mutter a 'no', but realized at that point that she probably needed a bath herself.

"Actually, Kagami, would you mind if I joined you? I haven't taken one since… Tuesday." Konata explained. Kagami didn't reply for a second, but did as she tossed the towel aside to the table.

"Sure, we might as well. I'd probably end up taking you in there anyway. Come on." Kagami said. Holding out her hand and helping Konata to stand up. "Can you make it by yourself or do you want me to carry you?"

"You should probably just carry me, it'll be faster." Konata said. Kagami shrugged, bent down and picked Konata off her feet.

"You're just lucky you're really light." Kagami said, moving them both towards the bathroom. "Otherwise, you'd be walking yourself."

"Hey, Kagami. I need to use the toilet again, could you drop me off?" Konata spoke up as they passed the toilet, the bathroom being the next door over. Kagami nodded and dropped her off.

"Actually, I have to go find my clothes bag, so I'll be back." Kagami said, after Konata had opened the toilet door. Kagami then walked to the doorway, where, just as her mom had said, there was a bag full of clothes next to the step. Grabbing it up, she took it to the bathroom where she left it on the shelf inside. Then returning to the toilet, she once again picked up Konata, taking her to the bathroom.

Kagami set Konata down on stool that was already on the floor in position, then started the water running. Kagami then started to remove her clothes, laboriously folding each article as it was taken off until only her undergarments remained; she paused, feeling just a little bit self-conscious and hesitant before moving to reveal herself.

Sure the two had bathed before, but that was with other people. Even with other people Konata still got off jokes and at one point pulled of a complete stunt: placing a bar of soap and causing Miyuki to trip on it. Kagami felt vulnerable, she was sensitive about her body; and with everything out and in plain sight, would Konata make fun of her? Considering that, under normal circumstances she would be hesitant about it; but Konata was sick today, and acting much unlike her normal self, how much trouble could she possibly make? That thought didn't help Kagami at all.

Slowly stripping of what remained of her clothes Kagami went over and collected another stool from the corner of the room. Setting it down besides Konata, she sat down. Kagami grabbed the showerhead first and quickly started to rinse herself down, paying attention to her hair, but only just enough to get the job done. She passed the showerhead to Konata while she lathered her hair. She felt an unspecific urgency to get done and out of the vulnerable area she was in right now.

Konata handed the shower back, and Kagami quickly started to rinse out the soap, accidently hitting the specific spot on her neck. The sudden influx of pleasure caused her to yelp. Opening her eyes, she found Konata staring at her, causing Kagami to turn a deep red.

"Having fun, Kagami?" Konata asked, chuckling a bit. This caused Kagami to blush even more and turn away.

"W-W-Well yo-you know how it is…" Kagami stuttered, shyly covering her chest with her hands.

"Ah yeah, that one spot on the back of your neck, huh? Don't worry Kagami; you're not the only one who feels that. You don't have to be all embarrassed and stuff." Konata said, surprising Kagami a little, in that Konata wasn't making fun of her.

"Y-Yeah…" Kagami stuttered, agreeing. She felt that the atmosphere had lifted significantly since Konata had spoken up, the long silence between them had built it up, and Konata's comment brought it down allowing Kagami to speak again. _'It's interesting how she can change the atmosphere. I guess it's just unfortunate that normally it's for the worst.'_

Finishing up with the showerhead, Kagami handed it off to Konata, who had lathered her hair. She tested the bathwater with her finger before slipping in. Kagami began to relax in the tub and soon enough Konata had finished rinsing her hair and came over as well. The bathtub in the Izumi household is quite large, not excessively though, but just large enough for both girls to fit in somewhat comfortably side-to-side.

Kagami shifted as Konata began to enter the tub, allowing Konata to fully slip in. Konata thanked Kagami as she sat down and closed her eyes, seeming to relax. Kagami looked away, a little shy about being in a tub, naked as the day she was born, with another person who shared the same state.

They sat in silence for a while, before Konata decided to get out; the quiet, still atmosphere almost too much for even her to handle. She grabbed a towel and wrapped around herself. Kagami followed, letting the water out before grabbing a towel for herself, first using it to dry her hair, then to dry of the rest of her surface.

Konata then realized that she had brought no clothes with her to the bath; she figured she could probably make it to her bedroom from here. "Hey, Kagami. I'll be in my room, I didn't bring any clothes."

Kagami jumped a little, answering with: "Are you sure you can make it? I could hurry putting on my clothes and help you?" Kagami then pulled her bag off the shelf where she had laid it, then opened it. Konata laughed a little, opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can make it. Don't rush getting dressed, don't need accidentally ending up with your panties on your head." Konata joked, closing the door. Kagami stared at a little before laughing a bit herself, _'It's a bit stupid how I got all worked up over this.' _

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Eventually Kagami joined Konata in her room, having changed into her usual pajamas; and despite any 'concerns' Konata had earlier, she showed up without a pair of panties on her head. Konata was sitting on her bed, dozing off slowly until she saw Kagami come in. "Do you get sleepy after a bath as well?"

"Sometimes, more often during the winter." Kagami replied, coming over to the bed to sit down. "But then again; I more often take a bath in the mornings, so there's really no time for me to be tired."

"Yeah, true. It happens to me a lot during the winter, it's practically the only time I go to bed before 12." Konata said back, leaning back to lay flat on her bed. "Actually I wouldn't mind dozing off now." Konata seemed to follow her own statement, for a while, before suddenly speaking up again. "Hey, do you find it weird how we can talk naturally to each other when we're in a group, but when it was just the two of us it was really awkward?" Stunned a little when Konata started talking, Kagami answered her immediately after she finished.

"Well, it might be mainly because of me." Kagami began, blushing a little bit. "I was kinda afraid you might try to make fun of me." Konata would have usually made a crack about Kagami's deredere side showing, but that would have defeated everything she resigned to the day before. However, she had one thing she had another thing she had signed to; it was time for Konata to be the shy one.

"Actually Kagami, on the same note, I still really have to apologize to you for yesterday. I-I pushed the weight thing to far…" Konata said, blushing and holding her left arm with her right. Kagami was a little surprised by Konata's apology; Kagami couldn't really remember Konata being so sincere in apology. But Kagami again remembered the exact reason she came over in the first place.

"And like I said, it's me that should apologize. I really shouldn't get so worked up." Kagami began, thinking over the incident, finding one thing missing. "Actually, I really can't remember what you said in the first place, and had I known what you were coming down with something…And no matter what you didn't deserve that book being thrown at you…" Kagami began to somewhat calmly list off the things she believed she did wrong, but Konata smile was growing a little and she soon leaned over and embraced Kagami, stopping her rant.

"Thanks Kagami, but you didn't do anything I didn't deserve yesterday." Konata said, rubbing her head against her friend's arm; and strangely Kagami wasn't fighting back. "However, the book thing terrified me." Kagami was surprised by the sudden change of Konata's tone, but as Konata broke out laughing, Kagami did too.

Eventually, they let up, both in a much better mood than before. Then, surprisingly, Konata received a hug back from her larger friend. "Sorry about yesterday Konata. But quite honestly, it's impossible to stay mad at you." Kagami said.

"Thanks Kagami." Konata replied back. Now with a lot of weight off the evening, they began to unconsciously enjoy each other's warmth; meanwhile both girls' minds were completely blank. Eventually though, Kagami began to realize that she was falling asleep.

"I think it's time for bed." She said, looking down to where Konata's head had fallen, and then realizing that Konata had already taken to sleep. _'I bet she's still tired, I suppose it's about time for me to go to bed as well. Though, honestly I really don't feel like getting up…Might as well just sleep here, no sense in getting her up either.' _Kagami thought. Then she searched for Konata's blanket, to cover them both; she found it conveniently balled up on the foot of the bed, within arm's reach. Draping it over both Konata, then turned off the lights using the remote, then Kagami closed her eyes as well.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagami herself was on the verge of falling asleep, but was suddenly brought back to the world when Konata started to talk in her sleep. "…Kagami…" Konata muttered. Kagami opened her eyes and picked up her head, half-ready to respond; that was until: "…I love you…"

Kagami was now stunned and completely awake. She wasn't likely to get any more sleep tonight.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Besides Kagami, there was another of their group that was still awake. A pink-haired girl lay awake in her bed, her trademark glasses removed for the night; but if they hadn't been removed, they still wouldn't have hid the small tears that occasionally streaked down her cheeks, into the absorbent materials below.

Like Konata had the night before, she grieves for regret, the regret of not being able to tell the object of her own affections the way she felt. Moreover, she feared that soon, it might not be possible for her do so; soon she and her friend would likely split paths as they began their lives beyond Ryouou High School. It's not like she didn't want to tell her friend; no, not the case at all, she was too shy. She froze up every time she got an opportunity.

But she soon resolved to the fact that she had to tell her friend soon, or have to live with the guilt. One thing was for sure, very soon, a certain purple-haired girl was going to get a very big surprise; or maybe not.

**Final Line Break, Onegaishimasu! **

I use the word 'toilet'' to refer to both the object and room in the story. In Japan it is 'traditional' to put the toilet and actual bath in separate rooms. Therefore the bathroom would literally be the room where the bath is located and vice versa.

I mentioned that Konata used a spoon, I don't know if spoons are common place in the Japanese kitchen these days (If anyone knows, tell me), or if they use something similar, or if they just drink the broth [referencing the soup] from the bowl. I guess it's an insignificant detail in the long run, but one I would like to correct it if wrong.

I read that the Kagami and Konata's houses were based on real residences. If anyone knows where I could find, by some miracle, find a floor plan; or even a good collection of pictures showing a good portion of a layout, could you please tell me? The only references I have currently are a bunch of screenshots from the anime.

On a final note, one chapter for this story takes a long time to produce in and of itself, this is one drawback of the new story system itself. But it's taking even longer because I've really become addicted to Garry's mod (Steam ID: on profile) and Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. By my release schedule I've been keeping, expect the next release around Christmas, but don't expect a Christmas-themed chapter, there wouldn't be a good way to rope it in, maybe next year.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who reviewed again, I won't try to pressure you to leave any, but I'd like it if you all would pop a review every now and then, tell me how I'm doing.

The anime never really explores a lot of back story, maybe just a little (like Miyuki's eyes.) So really their past is up to the viewer/writer, at least until when/if the manga or anime decide to explore it. It's something I'm going to exploit, or at least add to; cause sometimes the most interesting part of someone's life is their past.

Chapter 3: A Question of Stress and Anxiety

**Beginning Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

The initial shock of Konata's statement had worn off on Kagami, however, left in its wake was an interesting mixture of emotions. A mixture of fluster, confusion, and the slight on-comings of a headache, it was an interesting cocktail to say the least.

Kagami still sat, wide-eyed, in the darkness of Konata's room. _'Loves me…Konata…'_ She thought going through those three words Konata had muttered to her in her sleep. _'im-im-impossible…she couldn't…no, there's got to be something more to this. But she said my name and then…that…She could have been talking to someone else, maybe she's hooked up with someone…but I haven't heard anything about her having a boyfriend…unless she's keeping it a secret…Wait, wasn't she fussing about something earlier. Yeah, she even ran away from the table because of it.' _Kagami started to move away from her emotions now as she ran through Konata's actions.

_'Why would she go through that much trouble of hiding a boyfriend from me? She's always been open about so many things, so why this? Could it really be that Konata likes me? She couldn't doesn't like me like that…She only hangs around to make fun of me.' _Kagami was starting to panic again, trying to prove herself wrong. However, her mind had no such intentions; she immediately remembered the entire bath and Konata's apology.

_'B-but she doesn't even like looking at me.'_ Kagami was grasping for straws, but again to prove her wrong, her mind forced another memory into focus.

_"You're really cute when you smile" _

_'Okay, there was that, but she couldn't possibly like me…she doesn't…she…doesn't even want to be with me.' _This was the final stroke; she only needed to look down to see it. Konata was sleeping peacefully, her head comfortably resting on Kagami's waist. Kagami noticed this and started to remember all the times Konata had tried to snuggle up to her, including the numerous times that day.

Suddenly, things started to fall into line for Kagami. From Konata's normally weird behavior, to the way she supposedly acted walking home the previous afternoon. It took her about ten minutes to connect completely, but she drew a definite conclusion.

_'Konata Izumi is in love with me.' _

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

_'Would mother approve?'_ Was how Miyuki Takara started the day, still clothed in only her underwear, wondering whether or not her mother would approve of her wanted relationship with the purple-haired girl that captivated her mind and her eye. _'I guess the only way to find out would be to ask her. I hope she'll accept me.' _Miyuki put on her usual school uniform, pausing her thoughts for a time so she could concentrate on the task. However walking down the stairs to the dining room she began to think again, and eventually ended up walking into a chair that had been pulled out from the table. Falling to the ground, luckily, she was able to break her fall with her arms. As Miyuki picked herself off the floor, she heard someone else giggling across the room, her mom had seen the whole thing.

"Aw, Miyuki you're so clumsy sometimes, but it's so cute." Yukari exclaimed, coming over to help her unfortunately absentminded daughter. "I bet all your friends say that all the time." She continued as she helped to bring Miyuki to her feet.

Motioning for Miyuki to sit, Yukari pulled sat down on the next chair over. She had already prepared a simple fruit breakfast and had been washing some dishes waiting for Miyuki to come down and join her.

"Something on your mind dear?" Yukari asked, shocking Miyuki a little bit.

"Y-Yes, a-actually…" Miyuki said, mustering her courage. "Um…I seem to have taken a li-liking to someone in my school." Miyuki began, unsure exactly of how she wanted to tell her mom.

"Really, are you sure?" Yukari asked, becoming very interested in the conversation.

"Um…yes, I'm pretty sure." Miyuki replied blushing.

"Then do tell Miyuki, it is that cute Shirashi guy? Oh, to be so young and in love" Yukari squealed, fantasizing about her daughter's crush.

"Well, actually it's um…" Miyuki began to say it, then became very quiet before saying: "a girl…"

"What was that dear, you don't have to be so quiet." Yukari said, not surprisingly, not hearing Miyuki's whispered confession.

"I said that it's a g-girl. I like a-another girl at school." Yukari immediately became quiet. Before breaking out laughing.

"Is that what you were so nervous about?" Yukari said between laughs.

"You-you mean you're not mad? That-that I like a girl."

"Of course not, dear. I didn't think you would be much for the boys anyway. Boys just seemed too aggressive for you; besides, I've seen how some boys act these days, and none of them seem to want to go the distance for a girl anymore." Yukari explained, surprising Miyuki about her openness to the idea; and that, in fact, Yukari had suspected Miyuki to shy away from boys in the first place.

"Now, who's the lucky girl?"

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Nearly four hours after revelation, Kagami had fallen asleep; not under her conscious efforts though, she had simply dozed off after have been without rest for so long.

She next woke up to silence, but it was apparent that it was well into the morning from the light pouring in from the window to her left. Kagami next looked down, finding that Konata wasn't lying on her lap anymore, causing her to immediately jump up and panic. _'Damn it, what time is it? How did I end up sleeping this late?'_

Kagami then exited the room, running through the house until she came into the living room. Coming in she found Konata playing with the Wii setup to the television; looking at that she slipped up and immediately fell face-first into the floor. Kagami then hissed in pain as she dragged herself to her knees, holding her forehead which had taken the force of the blow.

"Damn that looked painful, are you alright Kagami?" Konata said, coming over to help the downed girl.

"No, I'm not alright; I'm already getting a headache." Kagami said, pained tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Here let's get you up on the bench." Konata said, lending her hand out and leading Kagami to the bench, noticing that a little blood had started to trickle down her left hand. "Uh, Kagami there's blood, move your hand." Konata said, softly lifting Kagami's hand to help.

"What's bleeding?" Kagami yelled, more annoyed with the pain than concerned with where she was bleeding from.

"Ah, don't worry Kagami, it was just a pimple; I bet it hurts a bit doesn't it?" Konata said, remembering how hitting one of her own had hurt an illogical amount. Kagami simply nodded her head. "However, your forehead is a little red; get you an ice pack?" Konata said, smiling a little.

"Ah, sure; and some aspirin if you have it, please." Kagami replied. Konata immediately sprinted to the kitchen to fetch the wanted items. Kagami began to think again. _'At least she's being nice about, and not being weird like she usually is.' _Then Kagami immediately remembered why she had slept in so late. _'Right, Konata…she likes me…doesn't she.'_

"Kagami, here's the aspirin and the ice pack." Konata said, jolting the purple-haired girl out of her thoughts, for a second, before she grabbed the aspirin and taking it with glass of water Konata had intelligently brought as well. Then she absentmindedly grabbed the ice pack and pressed it softly against her head.

_'Do I bring it up? How would I? She probably wouldn't admit it if I asked her directly…'_ Kagami thought, ignoring that Konata was standing beside her, until she spoke up.

"Kagami, are you alright?" Konata said, jolting Kagami again. "Sorry, you're zoning out on me, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking a little bit." Kagami replied, managing to give small smile.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

After school, Miyuki took the train towards the Izumi household. She had received a call from Kagami, who asked if Miyuki had time to come over to Konata's house. Kagami hadn't told Miyuki exactly why she wanted to see her, but Miyuki also had something to tell Kagami, so Miyuki didn't mind at all.

Tsukasa was originally going to go along with Miyuki, but once she realized how much work she had to do, decided to go home instead. And although they sat next to each other, they were silent. Miyuki was too lost in thought to handle a conversation; while Tsukasa, characteristically, was dozing off from the warmth of the seat. Eventually the train came to a halt in the Saitama train station that three of the quartet usually got off on. Miyuki woke up Tsukasa, and the two exited the train. They walked together until it was time for Tsukasa to branch off and go towards the Hiiragi household. Waving goodbye they separated, going their separate ways.

Another six minutes was spent on Miyuki walking to Konata's house. Finally though, Miyuki ended up at the front door knocking.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

"Thanks for coming over Miyuki…I just wanted to tell someone about this." Kagami started. She had greeted Miyuki and had taken her up to Yutaka's room, in order to gain some privacy from Konata before revealing what may be the otaku girl's greatest secret. Miyuki didn't have a problem with that. Sitting down on the bed, they continued the conversation.

"No it's quite alright; I had something I wanted to tell you. B-But first tell me what you wanted to say." Miyuki said, sitting down on the bed, stuttering a little when she remembered her own confession, the one she was about to force out within minutes.

"Alright, well last night…Konata and Me pretty much fell asleep where we sat…well more like only **she** did…" Kagami started; Miyuki nodded her head to let Kagami know she was listening. "And I was just about to sleep when Konata started to talk in her sleep…" Kagami was becoming really uncomfortable now. What if she was wrong? What if Konata really hated her?

"Was there something she said Kagami?" Miyuki asked, in the unconscious part of her mind she already knew where this was going.

"Yeah…sh-she said my name and then…'I love you'" Kagami said, stuttering, and saying the last part so quietly Miyuki only just heard it, causing her to gasp. "Yeah, my reaction exactly, except I couldn't sleep for the next three hours. I sat there Miyuki, even though there's a little doubt just based on what she said, I think she really does. I mean look at her, she acts really weird around me. Like she'll grab me or do that snuggling thing…She constantly teases me…and she…she" Kagami started to shed tears over the frustration. Miyuki embraced her friend now, comforting her.

"Do you like her too?" Miyuki asked, petting the teen on her head.

"I-I don't know Miyuki, I've been trying to figure that out since last night. I know I don't like her like **that**, but what do I do if she confronts me? I'm not opposed to that kind of relationship; god knows I'll ever find a **human** to have one with. And I-I mean, I feel alright around her, she's not all that unpleasant to be around her. And it's not that I **don't **like her, I just…I don't know." Kagami said, wiping the few tears out her eyes, then getting up and starting to pace the room.

"I am sorry, Kagami. I don't know what to say. But you seem really stressed, do you think the exams-" Miyuki said, before being interrupted.

"Ah shit, the exams. I was supposed to be studying today…instead I was racked up all day thinking about her." Kagami yelled, grabbing her pigtails and pulling on them.

"It's alright, calm down, Kagami." Miyuki said, standing up and once again embracing the frustrated girl. "Like I said, I'm sorry I can't help you, but hopefully she won't confront you anytime before the exams are over."

"Yeah…but just think about that Miyuki, we still have just over a week until exams. Right around exam time a lot of people profess their feelings because they fear they might not see each other again once they go to different universities." Kagami said, straining to help Miyuki to understand further, even though she already understood perfectly. "And with me wanting to go to Tokyo U, she might not see me for a long time, and God knows she has the grades, or even the ambitions to go there as well…Hell, even if she asked I don't know how we'd keep a 'relationship' in the first place."

"It seems like you have put a lot of thought into this, but I can't blame you, finding out a friend has a crush on you could be a lot of strain." Miyuki said, briefly displaying a look of uncertainty while she contemplated whether or not she should still confess to Kagami or move on. But she finally spoke up, determined to at least let someone know how she felt. "Unfortunately, it seems that I might be in the same position; except from the other side of your situation." Miyuki said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Wh-what? What do you mean Miyuki." Kagami asked, somewhat incredulously.

"I mean, I have taken a liking to someone Kagami, and I was wondering if you would be willing to hear me about it." Miyuki asked, grasping her skirt nervously, blushing furiously.

"How could I help, Miyuki? I don't know any boys." Kagami said, puzzled and still frustrated with her situation, but giving Miyuki the majority of her attention.

"W-well, r-really." _'This is it, now or never.'_ " The person I-I like…is yo-your sister." Miyuki blurted out, stunning Kagami.

"You mean…you like…Tsukasa?" Kagami said, distantly.

"I-I'm afraid so." Miyuki replied. Kagami simply stayed rooted in the same position as she did when she asked her stunned question. Until finally, she lost her balance a little, luckily regaining it before saying:

"I-I-I need to sit down." Kagami stuttered, awkwardly walking towards the bed before, cautiously sitting down. She felt incredibly light-headed, and her vision was getting fuzzy; interestingly enough, she knew what was happening.

"Kagami…Kagami are you alright?" Miyuki asked, concerned over her friends sudden change.

"No, Miyuki." Kagami muttered, feeling her heart beating hard. "I'm having an anxiety attack…I-I don't need an ambulance, but I do need you to get me some water." Miyuki immediately leapt up from the bed and ran to the kitchen downstairs. As Miyuki ran though the house she unsurprising caught Konata's eye who then asked her what was going on.

"Kagami's having an anxiety attack and she asked for some water." Miyuki explained, grabbing a pitcher and a glass from the cupboards, and beginning to fill the pitcher. There was a moment of silence before Konata suddenly yelled out.

"Wait! Kagami's having a what?!" Konata yelled out, unsure of what exactly she had heard.

"An anxiety attack, they happen sometimes when people get over-stressed." Miyuki informed, finally filling the pitcher to its full mark. "She asked for some water." Capping the pitcher, Miyuki began to quickly take it through the house and up to Yutaka's bedroom. Coming into the room after Miyuki, Konata was the second to begin to witness how Kagami was fairing. Kagami had lain across Yutaka's bed, became flushed of color, and her breathing had become heavy and deliberate.

"Here's the water Kagami, are you sure you're going to be alright? Do you want me to at least call your mom?" Miyuki asked as she handed the filled glass of water towards Kagami. But Kagami put her right hand up to reject it.

"Not right now…Miyuki. I'll be…fine…eventually..." Kagami said, between breathes. "But could…you…uh…pet my head…it sounds weird, but it helps me." Miyuki complied, putting the glass on the side-table before using her right hand to lightly stroke Kagami's head. "Thanks…"

"No problem Kagami…but do you want me to call your mom, or anyone?" Miyuki asked again.

"Yeah…just whenever you…get the chance…Just don't stop that" Kagami replied, moving her head to gesture to Miyuki's petting.

"A-actually, I-I could do it." Konata spoke up, she had previously incredibly quiet. Kagami immediately recognized the voice.

"Could you Konata?...I'm sorry this is happening…in your house…It's just all the stress…I've had recently."

"Sure Kagami, and don't worry about it, it's not like you planned it." Konata said, trying to lighten the moment a little, but not really succeeding. But immediately Konata dashed down to her room to get the phone. Dialing the number of Miki Hiiragi's phone which rang for a few seconds before being picked up.

"…Hello, Hiiragi Miki speaking." Miki answered her phone.

"Um, Mrs. Hiiragi…" Konata began, somewhat nervously.

"Oh, Konata-chan, how are you doing today?" Miki said, obviously noticing that Konata was sounding better.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. But it's Kagami I'm calling about." Konata replied. "She's um… had an anxiety attack." A moment of silence followed.

"Is she alright?" Miki asked.

"Um, Well…I'm not an expert, but well she seemed to be managing it; she's mentioned she's had them before, she's asked for some water, so maybe she knows what she's doing…I think." Konata said; nervous and a little confused about how exactly Kagami might be managing it, and how Miki might react.

"Well she's told you right then, she has had them before. Way back before she took the exams to get into your high school, the pressure to get in bothered her. I hoped that she would be over them; but still feared she might have one, because of the exams coming up, but I didn't think she would so soon. Luckily I don't think you'll have to call an ambulance for her, she doesn't have really severe ones, normally she gets short of breath, she gets pale, and her vision becomes blurry." Miki explained, remaining amazingly calm while obviously shuffling something around in the background. "It really scared us a lot the first time though, and she did end up going to the hospital that one time. So she does have a medicine that she can take to calm her, but I'm not going to able to get over there for at least half an hour. I'll have Inori bring it over; she should be home right now, Ok?" Miki asked, getting a moment of silence while Konata tried to take in everything she was just told.

"Alright, Mrs. Hiiragi; just tell Inori to come on in, I'll be waiting." Konata said, finally answering.

"Alright, Konata. She'll be there in fifteen minutes; otherwise I'll call you back." Miki said, ready to hang up, before remembering something else. "And one more thing, Kagami's going to be really tired immediately after, so don't be surprised if she falls asleep. I know that most of the time, with the symptoms she has, it's bad to let someone to try to fall asleep, but it's just how her body copes with it, alright?" Miki said.

"Alright, Mrs. Hiiragi, thank you." Konata said.

"No, thank you, Konata for calling me. Goodbye." Miki said.

"Bye" Konata said, before hanging up the phone. She then went back to Yutaka's room where had Kagami had righted herself on the bed with her back to the wall. "Feeling better Kagami?" Konata asked as she approached the bed.

"Yeah, a little." Kagami replied, before holding her arm out towards the glass of water left on the table, signaling Miyuki to bring it over. "Did you get a hold of my mom?" She asked between sips.

"Yeah, she's going to take a while, though. So she's going to send Inori over." Konata replied beginning to relay the info Miki had told her.

"Inori? Whatever, did my mom mention the medicine?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah she did, Inori was going to bring it." Konata said. By then, Kagami had finished the glass of water and gestured Miyuki for some more. Drinking the second glass down, Konata started to notice the signs that Kagami was starting to get sleepy as her eyes started drooping. However, seeing as Kagami's breathing had returned to normal, and most of her color had returned, Konata decided to take Miki's earlier advice and let her friend nap. "Hey, Kagami; why don't you lay back down on the bed, you can nap easier that way." Kagami nodded, and start leaned over to put her head on the blanket-covered pillow. However, Miyuki objected.

"Um, Konata, I don't think were supposed to let someone fall asleep once they have had these kinds of symptoms." Konata was going to reply, but seeing as Kagami had already lain over, she gestured for Miyuki to follow her out of the room; so they could talk without disturbing the already pent-out girl.

"Actually, her mom had told me to let her sleep if she wanted to, said it was how she coped." Konata said, thinking about another question that she had wanted to ask.

"Oh," Miyuki started. "Well we should still watch over her to make sure she will be alright.

"Yeah, but one question Miyuki; what caused this?" Konata asked, and immediately noticed as Miyuki fidgeted, then became puzzled as Miyuki closed the door to Yutaka's room.

"While some anxiety attacks don't have an obvious trigger, Kagami told me a big secret, and I did likewise to her; I think it was mine that pushed her over." Miyuki began, again, as she had before, grasping her skirt. "I can't tell you what she said, but if you can keep a secret, I will let you know what I told her."

"Sure, but why?" Konata answered and asked, unsure of why Miyuki was will to come upfront and tell her a secret.

"I was going to tell you both originally, but Kagami didn't want to share what she was telling me with you." Miyuki then noticed, Konata's blank stare, she was obviously wondering why Kagami would want to tell her something. "Don't worry, it wasn't because she didn't trust you, she just felt more comfortable telling me. But anyway…I came to say that I like someone at school…" Miyuki once again prepared to tell someone her secret, hoping that she didn't have the same effect on Konata as she had on Kagami. "I-I like Tsukasa."

At first Konata said nothing, before she had to stifle her laughter. "You like Tsukasa? That's so moe Miyuki." Miyuki just stood there, watching Konata try not to wake her friend with her laughter. Konata noticed, however, the disconcerting look on Miyuki's face. "I'm not laughing at you Miyuki, it's just funny. I thought you two might have feelings for each other." Konata said attempting to clear up any doubts Miyuki had about her intentions.

"Um, I don't know if Tsukasa has feelings for me though." Miyuki mentioned, causing Konata to gasp.

"You mean you haven't asked her yet?"

"No, I was trying to come and ask you and Kagami what I should do." Miyuki asked, the blush on her face causing Konata to giggle.

"Aw, Miyuki you're so moe." Konata said, before putting thought into how Miyuki should tell her younger friend her feelings. "Why don't you try telling her outright?"

"I've tried that already…and I um…" Miyuki began, before Konata mercifully stepped in and helped her along.

"You freeze up, huh?" Konata said, smiling.

"Um…Yes" Miyuki replied, blushing and once again playing at the hem of her skirt.

"Man, stuff like this happens so much in anime and manga." Konata began, before beginning to contemplate a way for Miyuki to tell Tsukasa her feelings. "Maybe you should invite her over, treat her to secretly romantic night, and tell her when it feels right."

"What do you mean by 'secretly romantic,' Konata-chan?"

"I mean, you know, plan little things that are romantic, but aren't really 'outright' romantic. Like, you know how a candle-light dinner is supposed to be romantic, but maybe instead just light a candle or two in any room. And maybe adjust the lighting down just a little bit, not a whole lot like in those romance scenes where nothing but the candles are lit." Konata said, then noticing the contemplative look on Miyuki's face continued with: "If you need any ideas all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, Konata. But now I would like to get Kagami's grace beforehand." Miyuki explained, looking back to the room where Kagami laid resting. "But, honestly, I don't know if it would be a good idea right now." She finished showing a distressed frown.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like such a good idea. But maybe next week…then again I really wouldn't make any promises on that either." Konata said, putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"I just hope Kagami will be okay." Miyuki said. "Though, she has been acting quite strange recently."

"So I wasn't the only one to notice it, huh?" Konata began, taking her hand from her chin. "Of course, it's probably all the stress from the exams."

"Maybe, this attack is because of all that stress." Miyuki said, copying Konata's earlier movement and putting her hand to her chin.

"That would make sense; her mom mentioned that she's had them before, specifically before the entrance exams to Ry ouou."

"Well, I guess that leaves very little doubt doesn't it?" Miyuki replied.

"Yeah, I guess s-" Konata started before being interrupted.

*Sliding door open*

"Hello?" A voice called from the entrance to the house. "Kagami, Konata?"

"Inori?" Konata called back.

"Konata? Where are you guys?" Inori called back, asking for directions, having never been to the Izumi household before.

"Upstairs Inori, follow the hallway in front of you and take the stairs at the end." Konata yelled back, finally a couple of seconds later, Inori came up the stairs and down the short hallway to where Konata and Miyuki were.

"Oh?" Inori expressed, after spying Miyuki. "Miyuki you're here too? No one said anything about that…" But then looking she looked at Konata. "Where's Kagami?"

"Um, she's in here." Konata said, heading towards Yutaka's room and opening the door, allowing her and Inori to enter the room. "She's been asleep for about ten minutes, if that matters."

"Not really, but we usually left her to sleep about fifteen minutes before we bothered her too much. However…" Inori said, then trailing off. "Kagami…Kagami…" Inori called out, shaking the exhausted girl.

"What…" Kagami muttered lowly.

"I've got your medicine here; you'll probably want to take it, huh?" Inori asked, handing Kagami a little cup containing two small pills. She immediately reached over to the water glass besides the bed and took both of the pills at once. She then put the cup back onto the dresser, and fell back to the bed once she did. "How are you feeling?" Inori asked.

"I've got a headache…but otherwise I'm just…tired." Kagami muttered back; snuggling up to the soft, white bedspread, before apparently falling asleep again. Suddenly, Konata felt a soft tug on her sleeve, and turning around to look she saw Inori, motioned for her to follow. Once outside of the room, Inori closed the door and spoke again.

"She should be fine, but if you don't mind my mom would like me to keep her here until she can come get us both." Inori kindly asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all." Konata replied, all but too happy to help her friend. "She helped me out yesterday so, so it would be heartless to throw her out now."

"Yeah, true. How are you by the way? You certainly seem better." Inori asked. Miyuki stood, silently observing and listening.

"Yeah, I'm doing better, still a little weak, but I'm managing." Konata said, motioning for the others to follow her.

"Good, I suppose it's a bit stressful with all of these things happening at once, but you know; you can only go down so far before you hit bottom, and from there you can only go up." Inori said, causing Konata to smile a little.

"Yeah, I suppose. Not that it makes it any less stressful." Konata said, as they passed the bottom of the stairs, headed towards the living room.

"True, but you'll probably be feeling 100% tomorrow. Kagami and my mom once had that flu you had once, and two days later they were both fine, so just hang in there." Inori said, as they turned into the living room.

"Really, only those two in your whole family?" Miyuki asked, finally breaking her silence, while they all sat down in the living room. Miyuki and Inori sitting on the bench while Konata sat across from them.

"Yeah, of course it wasn't really a weird coincidence back then; this was back when Kagami was about twelve years old, she was still really attached to our mom back then. What **we **really found interesting about it was that Tsukasa wasn't affected, though honestly we had to keep her practically locked in her room; because, as attached as she is these days, she was really more like a third leg to my mom back then." Inori explained.

"Ah, that definitely sounds like Tsukasa." Konata said, laughing "But it's surprising to hear that Kagami was once like that."

"Yeah, well she was like that, but then she hit that big change in her life and gradually became the mixed bag of marbles we all know and love." Inori replied, sighing.

"Yeah, mixed bag sounds about right; of course, we have the word "tsundere" to describe people who act like that now." Konata said, then noticing the puzzled expression on Inori's face explained. "It's someone who normally acts pretty explosively, but underneath is really caring."

"Oh. Reminds me a friend I used to have, and pretty much fits Kagami to the word, huh?"

"Yeah, it does. Doesn't it? And of course it's really cute when she tries to cover for it too." Konata commented, laughing a little thinking about a few times Konata had caught her on her 'deredere' side.

"That it is. Another thing I thought was cute was when she would cling to someone when she was really young, but I can't remember when she last…oh, yeah I do. The last time she really clung to anyone was after she actually had one of these attacks." Inori said, pondering.

"Really?" Konata asked, figuring Kagami would have been around 14 when she had the last ones.

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll still do it. Maybe if she's alone she'll grab a pillow to cuddle." Inori explained.

"Yeah, but unfortunately there's one drawback about cuddling a pillow, that is, it won't cuddle back." Konata said, folding her arms. Inori started laughing.

"That it doesn't. But that's why people get into relationships I suppose. Really though, I have to start looking into the dating market real soon anyway, I'm 23 and still single; and they say that it gets much harder once you hit 25 to find anyone." Inori said, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, it's apparently commonplace to compare Christmas cakes to marriage. Once you're past 25, you're just another person, or cake, as the case may be." Konata said, laughing a little. "What kind of guy are you looking for Inori?"

"Well…I'd prefer one that listens to me, but that's obvious…but maybe one that's a little wild too. You know, someone who will wait on me, but isn't tied to me so he can still think for himself." Inori explained, blushing. "High expectations, huh?"

"Well, I was just about to say 'good luck with that.'" Konata replied.

"Well there is someone kind of like that in our class, remember Konata, Shirashi? Though, I wouldn't consider him 'wild' like you put it." Miyuki said, then smiled shyly. "My mother actually thought I liked him before I explained who I did like this morning."

"Really? So who do you like Miyuki?" Inori asked. "Who is he? Maybe I know his family." Putting Miyuki on the spot.

"We-well a-actually it is a she." Miyuki said, blushing and stuttering like mad. "I hope th-that it isn't offensive to you."

"Not at all Miyuki, if you fear rejection from our family for being bisexual or even completely lesbian, you'll be pleasantly surprised. Maybe in the past our family might have had a problem with it, but recently our temple group has made a lot of decisions on that issue. And they decided to support it, in fact." Inori explained, understanding Miyuki's hesitance on the issue. "I know some religions shun or excommunicate some people who are bi or lesbian, but you won't find that coming from us."

"T-Thank you for your support." Miyuki said, relieved by what Inori was saying.

"I don't think that was all of her concern Inori. More or less, right Miyuki?" Konata said, further putting Miyuki on the spot.

"We-well yeah, actually…" Miyuki said, playing with the hem of her skirt with an incredible blush adorning her face.

"What is it Miyuki? I can keep a secret." Inori said.

"Well…" Miyuki began.

"Do you want me to tell her Miyuki?" Konata asked, seeing how uncomfortable Miyuki was acting. Miyuki nodded, finding the floor next to her exceptionally interesting to look at. "Miyuki likes Tsukasa." Konata said, quickly.

"I don't think I know any other Tsukasa…except…Wait, our Tsukasa? The Tsukasa, who is my sister?" Inori said, sounding surprised and, to Miyuki, a little irritated. Miyuki tried to answer back, but found the lump in her throat impossible to talk through; luckily though, Konata had the sense to jump in.

"Yeah, she does." Konata began, then picking up on another of Miyuki's worries. "You're not mad at her, are you Inori?"

"No, I'm not." Then looking at Miyuki. "Actually, I have to say I'm impressed, at least you're brave enough to tell other people about your crush Miyuki." Inori said, grasping hands with the pink-haired girl for a second. Meanwhile, no one noticed someone else enter the room.

"I remember having a crush on someone in middle school; it was one of stupid girl crushes, you know, the ones where he stands out for only one second and yet he somehow catches your eye. I never told him, I was a shy little thing back then. Sat in the back of the class, pretty much a loner; well, I obsessed over him for about a year, then went to High School. I was dead set on asking him out within the first week of school, but when I went to find him I eventually found out that he had moved. I remember going home that night and crying." Inori told them. "I felt so stupid, obsessing over him for so long, only for nothing." She finished her story, a tear or two falling to her cheeks.

"Make sure you tell Tsukasa, Miyuki. She may not return your feelings, but at least you'll know." Inori said.

"Inori-san, are you ok?" Miyuki asked, citing the tears in her eyes. Inori then quickly dried her tears and started to chuckle a little

"Sorry, just a little pent-up regret." Inori explained, giving a hearty laugh.

"You know what's funny? I still end up thinking about him every once in a while, especially during our shrine's festivals. I wonder if, that by some cosmic irony, he might be among the groups of people visiting. Of course, we'd never know if we ever met." Inori laughed again, until the fourth person in the room spoke up.

"I still remember that afternoon, Inori." Stunning most of the occupants of the room, minus only herself, Miki added into the conversation. "You used to love carrot cake, and I had to take out one I was hiding to cheer you up." She said laughing.

"Ah, Mom!" Inori returned in surprise, blushing. Meanwhile the other two members of the room, Konata and Miyuki, sat still; stunned at Miki's sudden appearance.

"Hi-Hiiragi-san how long have you been here?" Miyuki nervously asked.

"Long enough dear, and you can just call me Miki" Miki return, smiling. "Also Miyuki, I think its fine that you want to be in a relationship with Tsukasa." Miki said, causing Miyuki to blush furiously.

"You-you don't mind?" Miyuki asked, overwhelmed over exactly where her secret had gone over the course of the day.

"Honestly Miyuki, I would love to see all my children get married, and have children of their own. But moreover, I want to see them happy; as long as you would keep Tsukasa happy, I'd have no problem with accepting, or even helping you." Miki concluded. "And the same goes to you Konata-chan."

"Wha-What do you mean mam?" Konata asked.

"You like Kagami don't you, Konata-chan." Miki asked, putting an instant, unrelenting pressure on Konata. Konata then shrank down and blushed, an unusual position for her.

"How-How could you tell?" Konata asked, effectively admitting her affections to the other two.

"Well…if you were trying to keep it secret dear, you were doing somewhat well, but it's when I saw you walking home on Wednesday that I started to connect some of the dots."

"You-you saw that?" Konata asked, unaware that anyone had passed by her on her walk home. She looked up at Miki, who nodded back a yes, as she sat down in the chair next to Konata. Everyone else stayed quiet, opting to observe what was being said, rather than interrupting.

"I knew that look; it was the way Inori looked when she came home that one day. Also, when Matsuri was left by her boyfriend, it was that look. But anyway, since Kagami was the only one home at the time, it became quite obvious after thinking about it for a while."

"Wait, Matsuri's boyfriend deserted her?" Inori interrupted. "I thought you always said that they both agreed to separate."

"It's what Matsuri wanted; she doesn't like to show her weaknesses." Miki explained, in a sad tone. Inori mouthed an 'oh' and Miki moved on.

"Actually Matsuri's a little like Kagami in that respect." Miki began to explain, facing Konata. "Kagami doesn't like letting people know how she really feels, emotionally. I think it's because she grew up with Tsukasa as a 'younger sister,' that pressure to be an extra role model; and with Inori and Matsuri above her, she tries to look good in front of them." Miki said, letting Konata soak up the information before continuing.

"Normally she can control her stress, but she gets test anxiety, and it just compounds for her. And after thinking about it, I'm getting concerned; because you've all heard about the rash of suicides that happen this time of year, the ones attributed to the testing. Last time, she got the anxiety attacks and occasionally threw up. However, now that she's older, I wonder how she'll act." Miki said, for the first time becoming noticeably and increasingly concerned. "By the way Inori, how was she when you got her."

"She was alright; she complained of a headache, but was more tired than anything else." Inori said, obviously thinking about something else.

"Good, nothing new than." Miki commented. "Any questions, Konata-chan." She then asked, causing Konata to jump out of a start. It took Konata a moment before she spoke.

"Not really." Konata said.

"Alright, if you have any than just go ahead and ask, alright?" Miki asked, gathering a nod for yes from Konata. "Where is Kagami right now, by the way?"

"She's up in my cousin Yutaka's room; she and Miyuki were talking when she had the attack." Konata said. "Would you like me to go get her?" Konata asked, tilting her head upwards again to show her emerald eyes.

"Sure, Konata; but be gentle with her, she won't be feeling her best at all. Understood?" Miki said sternly, before smiling. To which Konata went running up to the room.

"Mom, are you sure Konata will be able to handle bringing Kagami down the stairs?" Inori asked, getting up to go help Konata, but sat down when Miki motioned for her do so.

"She'll be fine, Inori. If Konata-chan needs any help, she'll call out." Miki explained. "Besides I'd like to hear from Miyuki about what happened." The mention of her name caused Miyuki to pop out of her thoughts, causing her to utter the obligatory 'huh?'

**Line Break, Onegashimasu!**

Konata reached the upstairs bedroom, where Kagami was sleeping. Walking in, she silently made her way to the bedside.

_'If I'm going to do this…'_ She told herself, before she quickly leaned over, and very subtly, pecked Kagami on the cheek. Then standing back up, Konata blushed.

Gently, Konata began to pick Kagami up; surprised to find that she wasn't as heavy as she thought. But still, Konata wasn't sure if she could take the weight for more than a couple of minutes. So she moved quickly, moving through the hall and down the stairs, then down the hall to the living room where Miki, Miyuki, and Inori were still talking. However, they interrupted the conversation when they saw Konata bring Kagami into the room.

"She's still sleeping, Konata?" Inori asked, in amazement; watching as Konata put Kagami onto the couch placed along the edge of the room.

"Actually, Kagami-san has been complaining of not getting a lot of sleep lately." Miyuki said, allowing Konata the time to drag her chair over to sit next to the sleeping girl. Next, Miki came over to wake her up.

"Kagami...Kagami, wake up." Miki started, rubbing Kagami's arm, causing her to finally wake.

"Mom? What's going on?" Kagami began, still completely groggy from her nap.

"You had an anxiety attack, dear. Remember?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, I do…but…where am I?" Kagami asked, sitting up to look around. Noticing how close Konata was sitting.

"You're in Konata-chan's living room." Miki answered, then noticing the confused look on Kagami's face explained. "She carried, you down." Kagami listened to that, and immediately turned to Konata.

"Thanks, Konata." She said, holding her left hand out, and gently laying it on Konata's right.

"Now that you're up dear, how are you doing now?" Miki asked.

"I'm feeling much better now, I'm still tired though." Kagami said, rubbing her eyes with her right, un-held, hand; unconsciously grasping Konata's hand with her left; an action not at all unnoticed by Konata, on who's face could now be found a light blush.

**Final Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

I am really nervous about this chapter being too dark, and even to me it kinda seems like I'm abusing the Lucky Star characters. But I think it ended ok. I **will** be adding to both the stories of Inori and Matsuri. Really though, as far as Kagami's back story/note/thing, I believe that from what I've seen in the anime, that Kagami might possibly be the kind of person that might get really stressed over small stuff.

In other news, this is by far the longest chapter I've written for a story, up over 7,000 words, or 25 pages of Rockwell, sized 12, single-spaced font.

On a final note, check my profile page for information about downloading chapters. I've started offering chapters of my stories for download, plus a extra or two. Right now as of 12/10 only the first chapter of Lucky Hearts is available for download.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is so Fucking overdue, it's not funny anymore; or maybe it is in a really cosmic, sort of weird, sort of dumb, sort of crazy, sort of not really kind of way.

Warning: Filler content ahead. This chapter was made as a basic bridge from the 'Introduction' arc, and the new arc(name like, chapter titles, probably unknown until near the end) really begins the story. As for those who hate a dark drama (I believe that's the term) aspect to a story (ie: characters get beaten, broken, let down) , you might want to look away now, cause I can guarantee it's going to get worse for the characters as a whole. But in the end, I think it'll be to a benefit.

I have updated the last few chapters, but before you run out and try to see what I did (not that anyone would anyway…), just know that they are just a few cosmetic changes at the moment. I fixed a few spelling mistakes in the younger chapters and in the third I fixed a little of Miyuki's dialog that I caught going through it (Miyuki doesn't use a lot of contractions in the story, and in general uses a much less 'sharp' dialog than the rest of the characters; to reflect her gentle and higher class upbringing.) It is inevitable that I will be revising these chapters in the future as the Svicta engine continues to be updated and added to.

Chapter 4: Temporarily Under One Roof

**Beginning Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Thirty minutes later, Kagami had started dozing again; and Konata was slowly drifting off due to her fatigue from sickness, and the relaxing sensations she was feeling. The simplistic feeling of Kagami's touch was igniting a warmth throughout her body. Of course Konata had felt this before, but only when she was able to rub up against the larger girl, normally much to Kagami's chagrin. And this time was different; Kagami was touching her, as in reached out, on her own accord. Of course, it wouldn't last forever; but currently no immediate disturbance threatened to separate them, and Konata was too absorbed to acknowledge any mention of herself anyway.

Inori had been drafted into collecting Kagami's things; while Miki and Miyuki had started talking about her attraction to Tsukasa, much to Miyuki's embarrassment. However, inside Miyuki was absolutely bursting with happiness; in her own way of course. Originally very nervous about the majority of the Hiiragi family knowing her secret, she was relieved when she learned that most of them not only didn't hate her for it, but in fact would support her.

"Alright, I got all of Kagami's things together." Inori said, coming back into the living room. "Now all we have to do is pack up Kagami."

"Ah, but I think she fell asleep again." Miki commented, pointing to the sofa where Kagami sat, slumped to the side. Inori noticed Kagami's hand, though, and the aptly placed blush on Konata's face.

"Yeah but I don't think we can let her sleep for very long, it's already 4:30. Should we be getting home soon?" Inori said, having glanced up at the clock placed high on the wall.

"Oh, yes I guess we should be." Miki said, before looking around at the current circumstances. Then standing up, she continued. "I guess I'll go home and get the van, then we can carry everything."

"Are we bringing Konata and Miyuki with?" Inori asked.

"Only if they want to, although I don't really want to leave Konata alone considering all that's happened recently." Miki responded, smiling at the sight of the two.

"Actually I should be going as well. I told my mother I would be home at five." Miyuki explained, getting up from her seat on the bench and walking to the entrance of the room. "Tell Konata-chan that I am sorry for having intruded." Miyuki added, as she walked out.

"Alright, dear." Miki answered back, before turning back to Inori. "I guess I'll being going as well. I need to go and get back so I can make dinner."

Quickly following Miyuki's leave before Miki walked through the house contemplating many things, the least of which being what was for dinner. Stepping out of the house in her freshly replaced shoes, she hopped on the blue bicycle she normally rode to work each day.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Around 20 minutes later Miki returned with the family's blue minivan; sporting enough room to fit the entire six-person Hiiragi family plus supplies, it was obvious why it was chosen. Soon enough, Kagami's stuff was packed and ready to go; then one issue over another, Konata had no stuff prepared and moreover had been asked if she even wanted to go with in the first place.

"Konata-chan…wake up" Miki began, gently whispering in Konata's ear this time, not wanting to wake her daughter, yet. Waking slowly, Konata rose up in the chair she was sitting in.

"Huh, what is it?" She asked, opening her eyes and taking in the sights around her.

"Konata-chan we're ready to go home now, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with." Miki asked, again whispering to the small blue-haired girl.

"…I'd like to." Konata replied, snapping out of her grogginess.

"Then you'll need to collect some clothes, alright?" Miki explained, the 'alright' being more of a rhetorical addition than anything. The response to which came from a nod and a reluctant sigh when Konata realized she would have to leave the soft hand lent to her just a half an hour before. However, Konata meticulously placed Kagami's hand back at her side and ran down the hall towards her room.

While Konata was gathering her stuff, both Miki and Inori began to take Kagami's clothes and books out to the waiting minivan. And while a couple minutes passed in between the conversation, Kagami remained asleep and completely oblivious to the world around her.

Finally though, Konata returned to the room, a small, red duffle bag containing enough clothes for an overnight stay, the newest volume of Azumanga Daioh, and a few more 'essential' items.

"Are you ready, Konata?" Inori asked as she caught sight of the younger girl. She received a nod for yes back. "Good, we've all but packed up Kagami already so if you want to go outside and wait in the car go ahead." Inori finished, turning and pointing towards the open door.

"Alright." Konata said, beginning out the door. She headed out into the sunlight, a bright orange now in the spring afternoon.

"It's a nice evening out isn't it, Konata-chan?" Miki asked, as she saw Konata make her way over to the car.

"Yes, Mam. I prefer it a little darker outside, but…sunsets are nice too." Konata replied, making small talk.

"Kagami's always told me you were more of a night owl; however she's quite the morning person herself." Miki said, returning the small-talk gesture. "Just go ahead and sit anywhere in the back seat." She then said, as Konata started to wonder where exactly to put herself. "I suppose it's fortunate for us, because she can help with waking up Tsukasa." Miki continued.

"Yeah, Tsukasa is quite the heavy sleeper isn't she?" Konata said, sighing at the memories of trying to wake up Tsukasa herself while at a sleepover.

"Unfortunately so." Miki replied. Their conversation cut short by Inori, who was carrying Kagami to the car.

"Mom, your other daughter is a rock, with legs, a mouth, and a 2 ½ foot long hairstyle." Inori said, jokingly complaining about having to carry the smaller girl.

"Inori, be nice." Her mother joked back. "You're sister needs the rest."

"Yeah, I know." Inori replied, putting Kagami in the seat next to Konata.

"And besides this, remember that Miyuki-chan told us that Kagami told her that she hasn't been sleeping very well lately." Miki explained closing the sliding door in the van. "By the way did you lock the door?"

"Ah, No. Was I supposed to?" Inori exclaimed. Before Miki had time to reply however, the sliding door of the van opened up. Both Miki and Inori looked over just in time to watch Konata dart out. They followed her image as she ran up and locked the door, making sure it was shut before running back to the van and closing the door.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

_'…like…an angel.'_ It was how Minami Iwasaki described the sight in front of her. The young and short pink haired girl that had gained her friendship, and inadvertently her heart, lay resting on the bed, Minami's bed. Tired out from the day of school, and a particularly grueling game of dodge ball, she had simply collapsed on the bed at the earliest opportunity given to her. It didn't help however, that both had stayed up until around one in the morning, considerably late for either of them.

They had been working a co-op project for their classical literature class, and it was decided earlier on that to facilitate the completion of the project Yutaka would stay over until Monday at the latest. This was beginning to be both an apparent blessing and a curse to Minami; sure the object of her underplayed affections was spending time with her, but not knowing how Yutaka would act if she knew about Minami's crush was bothering her to no end.

_'Maybe…She wouldn't mind…'_ Minami mused, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as her friend. Minami's bed was unsurprisingly Queen-sized, suitable for the mansion in which she lived. The bed itself stood against the far wall from the door, against an exterior wall with many windows which faced west and gave a magnificent view of the setting sun, especially on this night in particular.

During times like this Minami would normally study, however like her small counterpart she felt tired as well. Hoping Yutaka wouldn't mind she lay out on her current side of the bed, even though there really was only one side: that being the middle. I would be about another hour before her mother called them for dinner.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Kagami woke up some time later, at god knows what time. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, finding her room hard to recognize in the darkness. For the next few seconds she recounted the past day or so, slowly realizing why she found herself in this position. Luckily she found herself comfortable for the minute, except for the full sensation from her bladder.

After having turned on the lights in the room with the remote on her bedside table, Kagami slid of the bed taking note that her attire had changed from before her incident, likely her mom's doing as she reasoned. Moving through her room and out into the hallway she began to wonder what happened after she had fallen asleep.

The anxiety attacks were something Kagami obviously didn't enjoy. The first time it happened it terrified her to no end, even though everyone in the Hiiragi household was technically there to help her, most were too panicked to actually help with anything. Her mother had remained calm though, and within twenty minutes she was at the hospital for treatment.

After using the bathroom, Kagami went through the kitchen, finally able to ascertain a time which was a little after 1 in the morning. She collected a water bottle and a small bowl of strawberries before turning out the light and continuing back to her room, passing through the living room as she did. But after returning through her room, she sat on her bed again, and finally noticed that a sticky note had been placed on her lamp.

_Kagami:_

_We didn't want to wake you up after what happened, so I just changed you into your night clothes and put you in your bed. Don't worry about school tomorrow, you don't have to go, I've called your teacher and explained the situation and she said all you needed to do was study up on you material. Don't worry about Konata-chan either, she came home with us so I could make sure she was alright, but she said she needed to go to school tomorrow. _

_Love you,_

_ Mom_

"Konata…" Kagami muttered out loud, musing about her blue-headed friend and how it was her realization that helped push her over the edge. Of course she couldn't rightfully blame Konata for the whole problem; it was the whole collection of frustration from the upcoming exams that was really the root of the stress tree here.

_'The exams…how am I going to be ready in time?'_ Kagami said to herself, rubbing her hands across her face in the ensuing frustration. _'Man...What am I going to do? I have only…nine days left until then, and it's not like the entrance exam to Tokyo U is getting any easier as I sit here…'_ Suddenly, though, Kagami was startled by the sound of her door opening up.

Looking up from her reclined position, Kagami found Konata to be standing up in the doorway. Dressed in her sleeping clothes, one could definitely say Konata looked quite cute at the moment. "…Konata?"

"Sorry, do you mind if I came in for a minute?" Konata asked, sliding her right foot around in a circle on the floor, then entering the room when Kagami gestured her in, closing the door as she did.

"What's up?" Kagami pressed. "What are you doing up? My mom's note said that you needed to go to school tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep…" Konata said, looking down towards the floor, not trying yet to reveal the true reason she had looked into Kagami's room, either now or the four to five times she had done so in the past hour.

"Something on your mind?" Kagami asked, moving from her bed to the small table in the room, not forgetting the midnight snack she had prepared earlier.

"Ah, maybe a little…" Konata answered slowly making her own way to the table as well. _'Maybe she wouldn't mind…wouldn't she? I'm just a concerned person worried about her friend right?' _"I guess I might have been just a little worried about you…" She muttered.

"My health isn't something you should be depraving yourself over." Kagami started, taking a bite of a strawberry before continuing. "But thanks for caring at least a bit." Kagami finished up before chomping down on the rest of the strawberry, remembering other 'touching' moments when Konata had shown up while she wasn't feeling well and only did so, as it seemed, to steal Kagami's homework. Still, looking back over to her blue-haired friend, she couldn't help but notice that Konata looked quite ragged with her hair astray, as well as the deeper reason Konata might not be able to sleep. "Seriously though, aren't you tired right now? You look about ready to drop?"

"Yeah, I really am quite tired. But I couldn't get to sleep without knowing if you're ok…it kinda scared me when Miyuki first told me what was going on, I suppose there's just a little closure factor there…' Konata said, practically tapering to a whisper as she continued through the sentence. After being increasingly reminded of yesterday's events, and finding this the first real conversation since solidifying her suspicions on Miyuki's words; Kagami was now really toying with the notion of confronting Konata about the feelings she now fingered her friend as having.

"I-I should be going to bed though…I have to make up two days worth of studying tomorrow." Konata suddenly explained, beginning the movement to get up from the table, and effectively ruining Kagami's chances of asking her about her presumed feelings. However it was something Kagami quickly dropped, ruling it as a stupid idea anyway at one in the morning.

"Yeah, then I…guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Kagami said, before Konata opened and exited the door.

_'She seemed a little off, though really…knowing that…I can't blame her…'_ Kagami said to herself beginning to ponder. She again started thinking about confronting Konata, trying to decide a lot of the details of how to handle it. And definitely deciding that it would be wiser for her to confront Konata then let it happen the other way around, that way Kagami could do it on her comfortable terms and hopefully before Konata could ambush her with the supposed romantic revelation.

_'It's still hard to believe though...'_ Kagami began, pondering her relationship with Konata. _'Well, actually I guess it's not really that hard…to figure that she likes me looking back. At least I hope she does, if I've spent all this worry over this just to find out she doesn't…then what? I lose a friend? And what would happen to if she said she does? I don't know if I'd want to date her, not that she's totally horrible to be around, but…' _Kagami paused, before sighing. _'I suppose I'd give her a chance…it's not like I've actually ever had someone else try to ask me out…'_

In fact Kagami really had only one 'hit' that could be spoke of. It was during the school trip to Kyoto and he had left a note on Kagami's bag asking her to meet him in front of the hotel they were staying at, signing it "From a certain boy." Kagami had spent the whole day obsessing over it, thinking that he had wanted to ask her out; and for that whole day she found herself preoccupied and passing up conversation left and right. Turned out the only thing he wanted was to ask her if he could have the Yatsuhashi character doll that she had purchased just earlier in the day. Kagami couldn't tell you how badly she just wanted to cry that night, but with the rest of her friends in the same hotel room it wasn't possible; and instead she 'went to bed' early, dragging her futon to the corner farthest from the table where they were playing some sort of game she didn't recognize.

The only saving grace about that trip was that Konata took them all out to Kyoto the next day. And while Kagami started out against the trip, she eventually relaxed quite a bit and enjoyed the small side trip, and the proof of that was the sticker photo that still hung on the corkboard above her desk.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Waking up Konata found herself listening to the hustle and bustle of the Hiiragi family household which, while on its own wasn't spectacular, was new to Konata considering she lived with only two other people.

"Kona-chan! Wake up!" Miki yelled, though the door. Bringing Konata to her full consciousness, and causing her to sit up from where she slept.

"Alright, Thanks!" Konata yelled back to Miki. Truthfully Konata slept very well after she had talked with Kagami the night before, after she had put her fears to rest. She had been quite worried about Kagami until that point, because until then she had been without a conscious display of movement.

Getting up, Konata grabbed her clothing bag and changed into her school uniform. She thought herself lucky that Miki was generous enough to take her back to her house to get it after they had talked last night. Though, really it wasn't much of a talk, nothing really important got discussed except the prospect of the upcoming exams. Eventually the conversation had drifted and ended up with Konata realizing that she had better go to school tomorrow, if nothing else to announce she wasn't dead.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Nanako Kuroi usually wasn't the first person to her first hour class, even though she was the instructor in charge, and she was often the last person to come running in. However, the exams coming up meant she needed to be in her room at an earlier time than normal to take care of any questions that students came up with. So when the door to her room opened she prepared herself mentally for the upcoming conversation, however when she looked up she was somewhat surprised by the person she saw.

"Konata…Where have you been?" Nanako said, more out of surprise than as an actual question. However, it was still treated as such by Konata.

"At home, and sick with some kind of flu, Sensei" Konata said, sitting in her normal spot in the classroom.

"No kidding, huh?" Nanako asked rhetorically, eliciting a nod for 'no' from Konata. "I couldn't even find you online, so I figured it was something bad."

"Yeah, the whole thing's a pretty crazy story in itself, it you want to hear it sometime." Konata offered, dryly.

"I may take you up on that offer, but right now we should discuss your work. Does your 'crazy story' include getting any of it done?" Nanako asked, as she began to dig through the papers she had laid on her desk.

"Eh, sorry I didn't. I was either too sick or well…trying to…I guess watch over another friend." Konata explained, pausing to think up a way to describe her exact relationship with Kagami during the two past days.

"And how was that exactly?" Nanako asked.

"Well it's part of the story, but to sum it up; Kagami came over and helped watch over me the first night, but she also kinda…" Konata began, tapering off when she thought Kagami might not want her condition publicized.

"Oh, yeah. She's the one who had the anxiety attack isn't she? Sakuraba sent out an email last night telling us not to expect her today. I guess I didn't make the connection until now." Nanako said, and then explained. "I guess it's just a teacher thing. I see so many names and when I get a name of an absentee, I just mark it down and move on."

"Kinda like online, huh? You find someone you know, but offhand you really don't remember who they are, you have to actually think about who they are" Konata replied, eliciting a small smile from her teacher.

"Well, I guess I can give you a break on it for now…let's make it due on…Tuesday, alright?"

"Ah, thank you Sensei." Konata replied back, shuffling through her bag and bringing out her textbook.

"You can thank me when you turn it in." Nanako said, before asking "By the way, how is Kagami, since you seem to have seen her recently?"

"She seems to be a bit better; apparently she falls asleep afterwards so I really didn't get to ask her." Konata said, before putting on a small awkward smile. "It's a bit weird though, when you find out your friend has some kind of affliction."

"I suppose so, but that doesn't excuse you from your work." Nanako said, and then after walking to Konata's desk she placed two sheets of paper on the desk. "These are your assignments from yesterday, one of them is from my class, and I expect that back on Tuesday as well, understood?"

"Alright, I can do that Sensei." Konata replied.

"Ha! I've heard that one before Izumi." Nanako retorted, having returned to her desk.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Despite Konata and Kagami's already interesting week, the rest of the Saturday morning went exceptionally normally; however one exception made itself apparent to Nanako Kuroi, that Konata, normally prone to falling asleep, hadn't yet done so despite the time being close to lunch. And despite her doubts that Konata could keep the act up, every time Nanako turned towards her, folded book ready to come down upon Konata's dozing head, she instead found an open textbook and another line of legible writing had made its way into Konata's textbook.

_'Strange…'_ Was one way she found herself putting it. Intriguing as it was though, Nanako didn't find it important enough to bring it up in class, however lunch time was coming up, and ten minutes later everyone in the classroom heard the ringing that signaled the end of this class. Simultaneously, every student in the classroom opened their desk and took out their lunches.

"Oi, Izumi. Good work staying awake today. Is there something going on though? Usually you fall asleep right away." Nanako stated, walking up to her significantly shorter student. Causing Konata to put down the lunch that Kagami's mother had prepared alongside one prepared for Tsukasa.

"Ah, yeah. I kinda do have a reason, but…uh I'd rather not say it. It's, uh, kinda personal." Konata replied, not wanting to reveal that the reason she was studying was to create less of a burden upon a girl she wanted to garner attention from. Both ignored Tsukasa as she stepped up next to them.

"Ah, well in that case, keep up the good work. If you studied as diligently as you did today you just might get a passing grade on the nationals." The blonde-haired teacher said, before turning towards the door and walking out.

"Kona-chan what was Kuroi-sensei talking to you about? I mean you didn't fall asleep today in class, but…oh." Tsukasa said, before realizing what she had heard walking up to Konata's desk.

"Yeah, I actually stayed awake during class for once." Konata said, leaning back and scratching the back of her head. "Not that it was easy, but hey, I guess I hung on…" Konata explained, before glancing at her notes. "And for once it looks like I actually took a page of coherent notes, for once." She said, turning the notebook so Tsukasa could confirm its legibility. Tsukasa studied the notes for a second.

"Actually Konata, could I um…borrow your notes? I didn't get everything down." Tsukasa commented, blushing cutely.

"Wouldn't Miyuki's notes be better?" Konata asked, before looking around for the pink-haired glasses-wearing girl. "By the way have you seen her anywhere?" Konata then asked, after failing to find Miyuki herself; which caused Tsukasa to look around as well.

"I know she was here before lunch, so she couldn't…have…ah" Tsukasa yelped a little, having found the person she was looking for, and before extending her hand to point to Miyuki. "There she is, but is she…napping?" Sure enough, the normally aware, yet somewhat clumsy meganekko found herself asleep on her desk, exactly where class had left her.

"I…I never thought I would catch Miyuki napping in class." Konata said, before standing up. "Guess we should wake her up, huh?" She remarked before walking over to Miyuki and lightly tapping on her shoulder, and Miyuki, being a light sleeper, was immediately startled and flung herself awake, accidentally smacking Konata in the mouth. After a few seconds it was apparent to Konata that she had cut the inside of her lip, and promptly ran her finger alongside the cut, drawing a small pinkish liquid from inside her mouth. Seeing the mixture functioned to freeze Tsukasa in her tracks.

"I-I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" Miyuki stuttered out, figuring out what she had done between hitting something waking up and Konata having a bleeding lip, but was interrupted by Konata.

"No-no it's alright, Miyuki. I'm more worried about you, this is the first time I've seen you fall asleep in class." Konata quickly explained.

"Well, I-uh…I was just up late thinking, and before I realized what time it was, it was already two in the morning…" Miyuki explained, letting her eyes slightly drift towards Tsukasa, an action Konata didn't miss.

"Hey, Tsukasa. Could you go get me some napkins from the cafeteria?" Konata asked, turning towards the slightly flustered girl. Who simply nodded, and ran towards the door, barely missing taking herself out on an un-tucked chair.

"Ah, Tsukasa's so simple, yet so cute at the same time, right?" Konata remarked, turning to Miyuki. "That's what you were thinking about last night, right."

"Ah...Yes" Miyuki meekly returned, finally realizing why Konata had sent Tsukasa away.

"It's amazing that you haven't blatantly let it out in front of her, or she hasn't figured it out yet. Then again, Tsukasa's pretty oblivious." Konata began, but after talking realized she shouldn't end her sentence one a negative note, especially in front of the nearly-innocent Miyuki. "But she's really cute and sincere; I can see why you like her."

"…yeah…" Miyuki muttered, blushing profusely and nervously intertwining her fingers underneath her desk.

"Did you figure anything out from that thinking last night, you know, at least got something out of it for your trouble?" Konata asked.

"Ah, no. Not really, I really only tried to think of a way to…well…" Miyuki explained, becoming shy.

"Tell her?" Konata interrupted, helping Miyuki finish her sentence.

"Yes, I-I was at one time thinking about, um…maybe thinking about inviting her overnight to study…but then I-I thought that if she didn't reciprocate the feelings…th-that…and then I thought about maybe on the last day of school I could ask her to dinner to celebrate, but I thought her family might want to as well-" Miyuki explained, literally talking herself into a frenzy. Konata had to at one point look up to notice how many people were staring, but found to her surprise that there weren't very many people left in the classroom. In fact the only person she really saw was the Shiraishi guy in class, and he was preoccupied meticulously with trying to figure out a few lines of his notes.

_'Doesn't anyone pack their lunches besides us?'_ Konata thought, before turning back to Miyuki, who was still into talking through her night. However, not for long as Konata was jolted out of her thoughts as Miyuki addressed her.

"Konata-san, are you listening?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, sorry Miyuki." Konata said, quickly apologizing for ignoring her friend. To which Miyuki gave a subtle, albeit clearly discernable moan of discontent. Clearly, Miyuki had worked herself up. "Sorry…I didn't mean to ignore you, my mind just wanders." Konata explained defensively.

"Konata-san please, this is very important to me…" Miyuki explained, both sounding and looking about to burst into tears. Something Konata was completely unprepared to deal with.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki." Konata said, apologizing further and trying to find a way to settle the situation a little bit before people started coming back with their lunches. "I'll try to help you out in some way, I'll see if I can't think of something later." Konata said, trying to reassure Miyuki a little; which it seemed to do, at least a little bit.

**Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Kagami sat in her room, it was around 10pm, although she had lost track hours ago. She had spent the entire day studying, from when she got up this morning to now; only stopping now and then for the occasionally sustenance or bathroom break. It would have continued that way, if it weren't for the fact that her cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Kagami." Kagami said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Kagami. What's up?" The voice on the other side, Kagami recognized it immediately.

"Hey, Konata. Not much, you?" Kagami replied. Konata had gone home hours ago, and truthfully Kagami could remember exactly when; between the hours of studying the actual order of events thing started to fall apart. All that Kagami could remember was Konata stopping her doorway to say goodbye and that was about it.

"I'm not doing much, a little stuck on the homework, but that's not unusual." Konata said, sort of nonchalantly.

"Wait, you're doing your homework?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, it's not due 'till Tuesday, but it was you that said 'do it little by little everyday' or something like that, right?" Konata said, looking back to her notebooks. Following what Konata said, Kagami glanced up at the calendar. "You just checked to see if it was April Fool's Day, didn't you?" Konata said, voice rang over the phone.

"No…I mean, Yes. Of course I did, how could I forget when you pulled that stunt. And then you told Kuroi-sensei that lie about Miyuki, and she gave Miyuki the stink-eye for the next week and a half." Kagami complained, remembering the incident vividly. The sad thing about it was that it would have continued if Kagami hadn't let Nanako in on the lie, however Kagami got some enjoyment out of it. For the **next** week and half Nanako gave Konata the stink eye.

"It was funny though…" Konata commented, before pausing. "By the way, the real reason I called is that I wanted to arrange a study-sleepover thingy tomorrow night. And before you say 'no,' I already have Miyuki coming, and she said she's up for it."

"I suppose, but only if you behave yourself. I swear to all that is holy if you start making trouble, I'll walk the ten and a half miles home if I need to." Kagami said, raising her voice.

"Alright, and…Oh, duh. Bring Tsukasa, too. Not that you wouldn't, or rather it would be too hard to leave her behind?" Konata speculated.

"…" Kagami stayed quiet.

"Alright, um…well come any time tomorrow. Miyuki's coming around two-ish, so…um…yeah, I'll see you then…Good night, Kagamin." Konata said, hanging up before Kagami got a chance to utter her own good night.

Stretching out after closing her phone, Kagami decided it was time for her to get some sleep. If the last few days taught her anything, it was that tomorrow was going to be exhausting. However, even as she ran through her nightly rountine she couldn't help but feel just a little excited, as she'd be able to spend time with someone other than herself; and maybe a little scared too, what if she had another attack?

**Final Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

**Next Time…**

Kagami: Konata, I thought we were going to study?

Konata: We are and were Kagamin, but everyone needs to take a break every once in a while.

Kagami: But you take breaks all the time! And what is this crazy game?!

Next time: Opening Pandora's Box, Truth and Dare of the Heart!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, first things first. Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been feeling well lately, and among other things I've taken up a new project: a game. Hopefully, you'll enjoy what I've written and I look forward to any reviews/comments you may have.

Chapter 5: Opening Pandora's Box, Truth and Dare of the Heart

**Beginning Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

"Hey, Konata we're here…" Kagami announced, a little less enthusiastic than normal, into the Izumi household.

"I'm in my room, just a second." Konata's voice rang back.

It was about one, in the afternoon on Sunday; and Kagami half couldn't believe that she was once again at Konata's house, and for overnight nonetheless. In fact, the real deciding factor behind going was only because Tsukasa got excited about the proposal; that plus the fact that Miyuki was coming usually meant that the night would stay tame for the most part. And if Konata did created trouble, Kagami had decided that she **would **walk home; as she really didn't feel like dealing with Konata's antics tonight.

"Kona-chan, is Miyuki-san here already?" Tsukasa called out, taking her shoes off in the entrance hall.

"No, like I told Kagami, she won't be here until two." Konata replied, coming out of her bedroom and into the main hallway of the house. "How have you two been?" Konata said, motioning them to follow her as she went it the living area.

"I've been okay Kona-chan, a little tired though, since I've been studying for exams." Tsukasa replied first, and then sat down on the bench seat in the room.

"And I've been okay since yesterday, not that much would have changed. Thank you for asking though…" Kagami replied, sitting on the bench next to her sister. Konata walked through the doorway into the kitchen to fetch some tea for the trio; however she still continued the conversation.

"Kagami, that didn't sound convincing. You sure you're okay?" Konata yelled out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Kagami reluctantly admitted, but keeping some information from her friend.

"That's all, huh? Well I had problems going to sleep as well." Konata replied, as she returned to the living area with the tea set she had prepared. _'Though, I doubt it was for the same reason as you.'_ She thought to herself as she poured out three cups for all of them.

"Sounds like we've all had problems from exams, huh, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa said, talking to her sister. Kagami only nodded in reply.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you have a problem with sleeping, Tsukasa. I mean you've fallen asleep in some weird positions over the years, and you also seem to sleep more than all of us." Konata stated, remembering a few instances where Tsukasa had fallen asleep in positions that could be described, at the very least, as 'Uncomfortable.'

"Well, actually…I guess it's not a matter of getting to sleep. It's just that I'm studying, and then I doze off a little bit, and then I wake up, and then I doze again…" Tsukasa explained, waving her hands left and right for emphasis.

"And you spend a couple of hours in that limbo, huh?" Konata said, grinning.

"Yeah, and it's not really restful, and by the time I get out of it and decide to go to bed it's already like midnight or something."

"Midnight, huh? Well, I guess that's pretty late for you." Konata mused.

"Yeah, well I normally go to sleep around nine or so…so yeah." Tsukasa responded. Silence continued, for a little bit before Konata started on a new topic.

"Have you guys heard about how there's a lot of kids playing pranks in their schools recently?" Konata asked.

"I think I've heard about it in the news. It said they…used toilet paper to cover the trees of a school, I think…" Tsukasa replied.

"Yeah, they did. Apparently it's a pretty common thing in America to do that, so that's where they probably got it from." Konata explained.

"They do that in America? It seems like such a waste!" Tsukasa complained.

"Yeah, and in America they not only do it to the school but the teachers' and school staff's houses as well. And sometimes they'll use eggs instead." Konata stated, causing Tsukasa to gasp.

"That's even worse than the toilet paper, it's such a waste!" Tsukasa squealed, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, you could use those eggs for so much else, right." Konata said. "It really makes me wonder if someone will try something in our school."

"I hope that it won't involve toilet paper or eggs if someone does…" Tsukasa commented.

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone will pull anything off, if you really think about it, nothing really happens in our school anyway. I guess we don't have enough of those kinds of people." Konata explained, sounding just a little put down.

"Thankfully…" Kagami added suddenly drawing attention from Konata, who found her friend with her head resting on her arms, that themselves rested upon the table.

"Sis, are you sure you're ok? You never usually act like this, except when you're not feeling well." Tsukasa mentioned; her sister's silence, while forgotten when talking with Konata, was now apparent and somewhat worrying.

"Yeah Kagami, now that Tsukasa brought it up, you have been kinda quiet." Konata added. "And usually you'd be yelling at me for some reason by now."

"I'm glad that's how you remember me…but nothing's wrong, I…just have a headache." Kagami replied.

"Then do you want some Aspirin?" Konata said, moving to get up.

"No-no, it's fine. Besides I don't want to get addicted, or immune, or something from it." Kagami explained, snuggling up further in her arms. _'I've taken so much of it recently, anyway.' _

"If you have any soda, I'll take that instead." Kagami requested. "The caffeine expands the blood vessels or something…it can help."

"Alright, Kagami. I think we have some leftover Coca-cola from last week; I'll go get some." Konata explained; then Kagami watched as Konata jumping up and walking into the kitchen to retrieve the requested soda. _'At least she's being helpful today, and not laughing at me. But then again, it always seems like her sleepovers start out innocent enough, then turn into some kind of mess.'_

"Sis, are you really ok?" Tsukasa asked, genuinely concerned for her older twin. "I mean if you weren't feeling well again, why did you come with me to Kona-chan's house?"

"I-I'm fine Tsukasa, all I have is a headache." Kagami replied. "Besides, she promised that we would study, and she would behave. Otherwise I told her I would walk home if I had to."

"Would you really do that, sis?" Tsukasa asked, surprised by her sister's expressed intolerance of Konata's future antics for the evening.

"I don't plan too, but if she does her usual thing I **am** going home." Kagami asserted, finishing just before Konata re-entered the room.

"Sorry, it was buried in the back of the fridge." Konata announced, laying down a soda can in front of Kagami.

"Thanks." Kagami replied, opening the characteristic red can, and taking a sip.

"No problem, Kagami." Konata exclaimed, then after taking the time to sit down again continued talking. "How late should we study tonight? 'Cause while all we are doing is studying in class tomorrow, we still have to go."

"I figured earlier that if we start when Miyuki gets here, we could probably study until 11 and maybe get in around 8 hours of actual study. And it'll give us all a full-night's sleep." Kagami explained, particularly flatly.

"Sounds like a good plan, sis. What do you think about it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa commented, then turned her attention from her sister to her friend across the table.

It sounds good to me; Miyuki probably won't have any problems with it either. It's probably right up to her bedtime, but this is exam time so she should be fine with it." Konata explained, then as she thought a little more she added in: "But you know, yesterday we caught Miyuki sleeping in class."

"Really?" Kagami asked, perking up a bit, and taking her head off of her arms on the table.

"Yeah, apparently she didn't sleep too well Friday night; so she fell asleep in class. It was really cute though, totally moe." Konata added.

"I hope she got a better night of sleep last night." Tsukasa commented.

"Yeah, but she probably went to bed early yesterday and got more than her normal amount of sleep." Konata explained, almost interrupted in doing so by a loud thud that echoed from the entrance hallway of the house. "What the…Did one of you guys leave your bag in the entry way?"

"Yeah, we both did, but…we left them on the floor." Tsukasa replied. Next all three heard the door open and drew in a small breath before hearing a familiar voice.

"Izumi-san? Tsukasa-san? Kagami-san?"

"Miyuki?" Konata responded, identifying the voice.

"Yes." Miyuki replied coming into the living room, slowly rubbing her forehead. "I-I am sorry to intrude so early, but my mother had some friends over and I felt obligated to leave them to their business."

"Yuki-chan, you didn't run into the door did you?" Tsukasa commented.

"I-I did…" Miyuki responded, twiddling with the hem of her skirt again.

**Line break, Onegaishimasu!**

Despite Miyuki's encounter with the door; the first part of the night, up to and a little past dinner, went by extremely placidly. Kagami was far surprised by Konata's new diligence in her studies; Konata hadn't asked Kagami for an answer or help for pretty much the entire evening, which Kagami was becoming thankful for because it meant that she had more time for her work.

However, when 9PM came around Kagami found Konata starting to shirk her studying once again with a random manga she picked up. But with Konata's break in concentration, Kagami felt her concentration starting to falter as well. As Kagami lay out from her sitting position Konata spoke up.

"Getting brain-tired, Kagamin?" Konata asked, her eyes seemingly never leaving the manga in her hands.

"What?" Kagami replied.

"Can't concentrate anymore?" Konata reiterated.

"Yeah."

"Actually, taking breaks occasionally is supposed to help you keep your concentration." Miyuki added in, before sliding her glasses off to inspect them. "I'm starting to have a tough time concentrating myself."

"Yeah, but if we take a break now we might not get anything else done tonight." Kagami explained, before turning back to her work to try and attempting to continue. However, even after only a few seconds of attempting to concentrate, even Kagami had to admit that anymore work wasn't going to happen right now. "Actually yeah, a break sounds like a good idea…Let's take a half-hour of break." Kagami said, rising to her feet from her sitting position; then left she left the room with Tsukasa following quickly in tow. After they closed the door, Konata spoke up to Miyuki.

"Hey, Miyuki. You know that game we were playing back on our school trip?" Konata started, drawing Miyuki's attention.

"The…_Truth or Dare_ one, right?" Miyuki replied, thinking back a little, before pronouncing 'Truth or Dare' in almost perfect English.

"Yeah, that one. I was thinking about playing it tonight, this break is perfect for it." Konata explained, getting up and going to her room's closet.

"Well…I don't know…I had no problem with it back then…However when I arrived home I looked up more information about the game online, and-" Miyuki started, before being cut off by Konata, who was now digging through her closet.

"And you found quite a bit of stuff, huh." Konata stepped in, skillfully dodging a falling box as she continued to dig through the closet.

"Well, not just 'Stuff' there were people who were, um…naked or having…relations" Miyuki explained, blushing continuously harder as she recalled the images she had seen.

"Don't worry about that Miyuki…Ah, here it is…There wouldn't be anything like that happening here, I don't think anyone is that devious in our group." Konata explained, pausing as she carried a red box to her table. "Unless your _sweetheart_ has a dark side none of us have ever seen before. Besides, if you're lucky…" Konata said, pausing a moment to build up the dramatic tension. "…You might even get a kiss from her."

At the mention of a Kiss from Tsukasa, Miyuki turned from her normal shade of color, which she had just returned to, to a light shade of pink. "That…might be nice…" Miyuki muttered out.

"You've certainly fallen head-over-heels for her, haven't you?" Konata asked, opening the red box she had gone through so much trouble to obtain, removing a single stack cards from the box.

"Well, I…um guess I have fallen for her a little…" Miyuki shyly explained, as her hand put wrinkles, once again, into the hem of her skirt. Konata then grabbed to other stacks of cards form the box, setting them down on the table before replacing the single stack from earlier in the box.

"Aw, Miyuki…" Konata cooed at her friend's cute, shy behavior. "You don't have to be so shy in this, it's not like it's a secret between us…" Konata explained, however, if she wanted a response it would have wait as Kagami opened the door and re-entered the room.

"Tsukasa's in the bathroom, she'll be back in a few minutes." Kagami explained as she sat down at the table. Then she pointed to an answer on her homework before calling out: "Hey, Miyuki is this answer right?"

"Um…" Miyuki began, as she looked at the neatly written work on the page. "I believe so." Kagami sighed, relieved she wasn't losing her mind yet.

"Hey, Kagami. Want to play truth or dare?" Konata suddenly asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Yeah, we played it that night during our school trip. Well Me, Tsukasa, and Miyuki did." Konata explained. "I can't remember what you were doing."

"Um, I believe Kagami-san decided to turn in early that night." Miyuki added in.

"Yeah…I wasn't feeling well." Kagami said, only speaking a partial lie. Her rendezvous with the boy just earlier making her feel sick to her stomach; well that and making her feel like the biggest fool in the world.

"Oh. Well in any case, want to play?" Konata asked again.

"Sure, but it ends at 9:45. Understood?" Kagami said, leering at Konata to make sure she understood the gravity behind ending the game so that they could continue studying.

"Understood, Kagami-sama" Konata hammered out, saluting as if she was being yelled at by a drill sergeant. Then breaking

"I thought I told you not to call me that…" Kagami muttered under her breath, before Miyuki cut in.

"Um, Kagami-san…do you know how to play Truth or Dare?" Miyuki asked, but before she was able to get a response from Kagami, Konata cut in and began explaining the rules.

"It's simple, Kagami. We find a bottle and then someone spins it. Then the person it lands on has to decide if they want to answer a question, usually personal, or do a dare. Then the person who spun the bottle decides on the question or dare to give. After the question is answered, or the dare completed, that person spins the bottle and it continues." Konata explained, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Um…Konata-san, what have you been shuffling this whole time?" Miyuki asked, Konata's actions not going unnoticed.

"Oh, these are cards from a Truth or Dare game set." Konata explained. "My dad picked it up after his trip to America some years ago. Something about 'lewd American high school girls' or something, I didn't quite get all of it. It's just, a stack of cards in case you don't want to think up a question or a dare."

"If it's something your dad picked up, then it's not something I trust. Exactly what kinds of things are written on those cards?" Kagami explained and asked. Kagami's trust in Soujiro was little and far between.

"Don't worry, I've gone through the stacks and got rid of the nasty ones." Konata explained, however sensing Kagami's 'eye of doubt' upon her Konata got up and retrieved the stack of discarded truths and dares that she considered nasty. "Here, these are the ones I took out if you're in doubt."

Kagami slowly took the stack from Konata, withdrawing the first card from the rubber-banded stack. Immediately she blushed red before stuttering its depictions to the rest of the group. "Have you ever been caught masturbating? If yes, explain." Immediately, Miyuki blushed a bright red that matched Kagami's.

"See aren't you glad I went through the trouble of going through them?" Konata said, beaming as she finished shuffling the second of the two 'useable' piles.

"Konata, how-how tame could the rest of these cards be with something like this floating around." Kagami stuttered out.

"Relax, Kagamin. I took care of it. No one's going to find out about your pleasuring habits tonight." Konata said, embarrassing Kagami again. "At least not from these cards, however if someone else has plans…I can't assure you against it."

"Yeah, Miyuki's going to ask me something like that. You better not be plotting something." Kagami threatened.

"Damn, you caught me. I was plotting to end our studying session, but since you imposed the time limit, you have shattered my plans." Konata explained over-dramatically.

"Ha-ha-ha." Kagami sarcastically laughed. Finally, the door to the room opened and Tsukasa walked in.

"Geez, Tsukasa. Took you long enough. Did you fall in or something?" Konata said, playfully berating her. However, the joke, or what of it there was, was completely lost on Tsukasa.

"Fall in? Where?" Tsukasa innocently returned.

"Never mind." Konata sighed. "Sit down Tsukasa, we're playing Truth or Dare."

"Isn't that the game we played on our school trip?" Tsukasa asked, sitting down at the table in the spot where her homework used to sit, Konata had removed it.

"Yeah, and this time there are cards if you don't want to make up a question or dare…and…" Konata said, looking around for any objections. "I'll begin." Konata continued, as she took a bottle out from under her bed and sent it spinning around on the table. It landed on Tsukasa.

"Um…" Tsukasa started out, a look of concentration on her face. "…I'll do truth."

"Alright, Tsukasa…What's the funniest thing you have ever seen?" Konata asked, taking just a second to think up the question.

"Um…Well recently…I suppose it was pretty funny when Inori came home drunk on New Year's Eve. Then the next morning we all found out she had wet her bed." Tsukasa recalled, chuckling a bit at the memory of her older sister having to air out her wet mattress. She then spun the bottle, which stopped at Kagami.

_'Truth or Dare, huh? I guess I'll go with a truth.'_ Kagami quickly thought, before asking Tsukasa for a truth.

"Ok, Oneechan…hey Kona-chan, you said these are here if you don't want to make up a question right?" Tsukasa asked, pointing to the red and green stacks of cards on the table.

"Yep, the green ones are truth, the red ones are dares." Konata explained.

"Then, I guess I'll pick a card then." Tsukasa said, picking up a green card and reading out its contents. "What's your most embarrassing vomit story?"

_'That's not too bad, I guess. Compared to that one…'_ Kagami thought, before thinking back to find the little piece of information that her friends were expecting. "I guess it was back in first grade. I was giving a presentation to the class, or trying to. I got so nervous I ended up doing it in front of the whole class."

"Wow, that would have freaked me out." Konata admitted. "Not giving the presentation, just a girl suddenly losing her…hey did you get it on anyone, must have been nice for the people in the front row."

"No I didn't get it on anyone." Kagami retorted, spinning the bottle in the center of the table, landing it on Konata. "Truth or Dare Konata?"

"No projectile vomiting from you, huh? I guess I'll go with Truth." Konata said. Kagami ignored her question and opted to make Konata have to trust her own assurances in screening the Truth or Dare decks.

"Pick a card then." Kagami said.

"Aw, nothing embarrassing you want to ask me, Kagamin. Even while I'm all helpless, and have to answer." Konata said as she picked a card out of the green pile, getting Kagami to mutter death threats and tell her to 'read the damn card.'

"Alright, let's see…Have I ever stolen something from a store? Alright…" Konata began. "Not intentionally, there were some erasers that I put in my pocket one time and forgot to pay for. And if there was anything else I can't remember it." Konata answered honestly; spinning the bottle again when she finished, which stopped on Tsukasa.

"Um…I'll take a dare Kona-chan." Tsukasa said, sounding just a little unsure.

"Um, Alright." Konata said, pausing to think up one. "Ah." She exclaimed, before darting out of the room and coming back a moment later with a shot glass in her hand, then she reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle similar to the one in middle of the table, except this one had a label on it. "I dare to take two shots of this sake." Konata said, extending both the bottle and shot glass towards Tsukasa.

"Where- How the hell did you get that stuff?" Kagami yelled, as Tsukasa hesitantly grabbed the items out of Konata's hands, who then turned to answer.

"My dad get's them all the time; and I don't think he knows when I take them. But me and him share a drink occasionally when he finishes a big assignment, so I doubt he'd care anyway, as long as I don't drink myself sick or to an early grave." Konata explained.

"But-but even so you can't let Tsukasa drink that, she's underage…we're all underage, Konata." Kagami yelled, putting her full attention on the blue-haired midget.

"So? It's two shots Kagami, she's not going to strip her clothes off and run through the neighborhood just because of that." Konata said, smirking triumphantly afterwards before adding: "Besides she already did it."

"What?" Kagami cried out, whipping around just in time to see Tsukasa set the small glass on the table after finishing her second drink. "Tsukasa! How could you…Why?"

"Relax, Onee-chan. I had to do it, it's in the rules." Tsukasa explained, as if it was all that simple. "Besides, I wanted to find out what Sake tasted like anyway."

"Can't argue with that." Konata commented; as Kagami sat dumbfounded, as Tsukasa spun the bottle again. It landed on Miyuki.

"Um…" Miyuki began as she noticed that Kagami had taken up a posture glaring at Konata. "I-I'll take truth." Tsukasa replied by picking up another green card; then reading off the contents.

"Do you have a crush on someone, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa read off. Anyone who wasn't blind could have seen how badly Miyuki flinched at the question.

"Um-Um…y-yes." Miyuki managed to stutter, before she quickly spun the bottle to draw the attention away from herself. It landed facing Konata, who immediately responded.

"I'll take truth Miyuki." Konata declared. In response, Miyuki picked up a green card and handed it to the blue-haired girl, muttering something rather indistinguishable.

"Do I own any kinky outfits?" Konata said, reciting the card. "I own many kinky outfits; maids, nurses, catgirls…" She said, listing off her costumes before asking if anyone wanted to try any, unsurprisingly she got 'no's' all around the table. Shrugging, Konata then spun the bottle; it stopped turning pointing at Kagami.

"I suppose I'll take truth." Kagami chose, a noticeable irritation present in her voice.

"Truth, huh? Well…take a card I've got nothing." Konata explained. Kagami did as she was told, taking a green card from the pile, then her face lit up in a light pink hue. "What is it?" Konata screamed, as she leapt and managed to wrestle the card from Kagami. "What kind of underwear are you wearing?" Konata started laughing.

"What kind of question is that, I thought that you went through the cards for stuff like this?" Kagami shouted.

"I didn't think it was that bad of a question." Konata muttered, rubbing her right ear which felt funny because of volume of Kagami's voice it had been exposed to. "Besides you have to answer, it's the rules."

"I-" Kagami chocked out, before gritting her teeth and giving in. "Fine, they're blue."

"Blue…" Konata pressed, motioning her on.

"They're blue and you're not getting any more than that." Kagami affirmed. The response she got was Konata looked around the table, then turned to her, where Kagami was greeted by that mischievous cat-like smile that she always had on when she did something Kagami deemed 'stupid.'

"Konata don't you-" Was all Kagami got out before Konata interrupted.

"Push her down, let's find out." Konata yelled, before leaping onto Kagami forcing her to the floor; grabbing her wrists and straddling her waist in the process.

"Konata you little-" Kagami managed to yell out before she was interrupted when Konata took her hands from Kagami's wrists and digging her fingers into Kagami's side; tickling her for all it was worth.

"Hurry Tsukasa, lift her skirt. What are they?" Kagami soon felt an inrush of air between her legs, and immediately blushed heavily.

"It's a pair of boy's cut panties Kona-chan. It's blue with flowers printed on them." Tsukasa squealed.

"Really, Tsu-" *Smack* Konata barely got out anything before Kagami struck her upside the head, Konata's lack of concentration in restraining her 'prisoner' would have to be to blame.

"Get off of me you little pervert!" Kagami yelled, rolling over to allow Konata's pain ridden body to fall off of her's.

"Damn Kagami, you have one hell of a left hook." Konata muttered, still clutching her head from the impact.

"Miyuki, spin the bottle. And whoever it is, take a card." Kagami yelled, Miyuki complied with her wishes as Kagami sat down. It landed on Tsukasa, who eagerly took a green card, not wanting to impose the wrath of her sister on herself. Kagami had already taken one person out.

"On a scale of 1-10 how good looking do I think I am?" Tsukasa copied, having a slight problem with pronunciation. "I…maybe around a 2…" Tsukasa answered, taking almost a minute to finish the sentence.

"One being the worst Tsukasa." Konata added, recovering from her injury.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't think of I'm very attractive. Everyone else just has so much they have that's attractive. Miyuki's smart and kind. And Kagami's much prettier than me. And Konata…you're so unique. I really don't have anything to stand out with." Tsukasa explained, not sounding all that down-trodden but one could hear it if they tried.

"Tsukasa-chan…" Miyuki started, still trying to figure out how to word her next statement. "I think you are quite attractive." She began, suddenly realizing that she had the full attentions of everyone else in the room. "I-I mean, you are very gentle in how you do things, and you give off a very…soft appearance…and-an-" Miyuki was already having a hard time with talking about the object of her affections, however, talking became near-impossible when that object leaned over a hugged her lightly.

"Thanks Miyuki." Tsukasa said, breaking the hug. Konata and Kagami both exchanged surprised glances at each other. Breaking out of them in time to see Tsukasa send the bottle flying again. It landed on Konata.

"Well…after that, I guess I'll take a dare." Konata replied.

"Take a card Kona-chan." Tsukasa said, playfully. Konata did so, and immediately read of the words on the red card.

"Snort a spoonful of cayenne pepper." Konata recited. "Oh boy, this is going to be painful." She responded before leaving the room again, this time she returned with a spoon and a small spice container.

"You're finally eating the 'gotta do it' clause in the game's rules, huh?" Kagami said, mockingly. However, Konata simply replied with more mockery.

"No, Kagami. I'm not eating it, I'm snorting it. Didn't you listen?" She deadpanned, causing Kagami's recently acquired smile to disappear.

Konata quickly dumped a bit of the pepper onto the spoon, and in one swift motion she took the spoon to her nose and inhaled it loudly. Next, Kagami's fleeting smile came back as Konata screamed out and grabbed her face.

"Ok, this just became very not-fun. My brain is on fire." Konata yelled, as the pepper continued to assault her sinuses. The screaming continued, along with the laughter, for the next five minutes as Konata rolled around on the floor. Finally, though, the screaming stopped and Konata was apparently able to relax after the substance had made its way out of her nose. "Someone spin the bottle." Konata was able to cough out. Kagami to spin the bottle and it pointed at Tsukasa.

"Um, I'll take truth." Tsukasa said, slurring her speech slightly and worrying her sister. Konata returned to her upright position, rubbing her nose as she did.

"Alright then…what kind of panties are you wearing Tsukasa." Konata asked, repeating her earlier question, without a card this time. Kagami's mouth hung open a little bit, however Tsukasa answered before she could say anything.

"Just the normal Kona-chan, white with shapes." Tsukasa explained. Suddenly she lifted her skirt to demonstrate her truth, and sure enough she was wearing white panties with multiple colored shapes printed on them.

_'Wow, is this all because of the little amount of sake she had earlier? Hehe Tsukasa's such a lightweight.'_ Konata found herself thinking. Tsukasa quickly spun the bottle; however her cracked sense of balance sent the bottle careening towards the edge of the table. Luckily Miyuki caught it and set it spinning again. Through a cosmic act it landed in Konata once again.

"I dare you to take two shots of the sake, Kona-chan." Tsukasa blurted out.

"Tsukasa, Konata didn't ask for a truth or a dare yet." Kagami tried to lecture, however, turning back to Konata she found herself face-to-face with the blue-haired girl as she finished the dare, slamming down the small shot glass; then sending the sake bottle flying once again, it pointed at Kagami when it stopped.

"Hey, Kagami I dare you to take a couple of shots of this as well." Konata blurted out, not waiting to hear Kagami's declaration. Kagami was about to make a fuss about this, but she decided she might as well do it, lest Konata bug her until she did.

"Fine…" Kagami muttered, taking the shot glass from the table and quickly pouring herself a glass. She quickly took the first shot down, then downed the second; remarking to herself about the burning that came associated with the liquid. After exploring the aftertaste for a few moments Kagami spun the bottle once again. It landed on Miyuki, who surprised everyone by choosing dare, and to which Kagami picked up a red card reading it out loud. "Give a kiss on the cheek to anyone who wants it." Konata couldn't suppress her laughter.

Miyuki, however, had a completely different reaction than Konata. She blushed madly and quickly glanced at Tsukasa, before Kagami asked for any volunteers. And she thought her heart had stopped after she heard Tsukasa say: "Sure Onee-chan, I'll do it."

However, heart or not heart, Miyuki made her way over next to Tsukasa, and after what seemed like forever, she pecked Tsukasa on her cheek; which once again sent Miyuki in a deep blush, and caused a cute, pink one on Tsukasa. Reluctantly, Miyuki started to back up and return to her spot closing her eyes temporarily to preserve the feeling, however as she attempted to she suddenly felt something wrap around her, and was able to figure out she was being pulled back towards Tsukasa. Before she could open her eyes Miyuki felt something soft and warm push up against her lips.

Kagami and Konata couldn't believe what was happening in front of them; Tsukasa had not only allowed Miyuki to kiss her, but then grabbed her in and locked lips with the pink-haired girl. One thing they did believe was that, between looking between each other and the sight in front of them, they could swear they saw Miyuki literally melt. And even thought time seemed to crawl inside Konata's bedroom at this point, it really only took ten seconds before Miyuki and Tsukasa broke the kiss and Miyuki gasped out for breath and promptly fell backwards to the floor. A visible blush was apparent on everyone's face, except Miyuki's; her face was completely beet-red.

"Okay, um…anyone who just got a little turned on by that raise your hand." Konata spilled out, raising her own hand.

"Let's…uh…just continue with the game." Kagami muttered out, grasping the bottle in the middle of the table and spinning it and causing it to land on herself which, in turn caused her to mutter out something incomprehensible to anyone else in the room.

"I think you better choose a card Kagami, Miyuki looks pretty much out of it." Konata commented, as poked the larger girl in her bosom, getting no reaction as a response. "I think they've gotten bigger…"

"Stop poking her like that!" Kagami complained as she took another green card from the pile. "Have I ever had a crush on a teacher?" Kagami read out loud, answering as she placed the card back at the bottom of the pile. "No, I haven't."

"Wow, Kagami not much love?" Konata softly mocked, as Kagami spun the bottle.

"That has nothing to do with love." Kagami responded, as the bottle came to a stop on Konata. "Pick a card." She added, while reaching for her overnight bag.

"Have I ever spied on anyone in this group?" Konata said, paraphrasing the card she had drawn. "I believe I've only done it in dreams…can't seem to remember why, though." She answered, spinning the bottle once again, and causing it to land on Miyuki once again.

"I guess I have to wake her up, huh?" Konata asked rhetorically, moving next to the larger girl. Then Konata bent down and began to blow air into the pink-haired girl's ear, causing her to squeal and fly up into a sitting position, grabbing at her ear as she did so.

"Ah, Izumi-san! What did you…? Oh…" Miyuki complained, fussing before she realized what was going on around her.

"You back with us, Miyuki-san? Truth or Dare?" Konata asked in a mocking voice, as she returned to her spot.

"Well, um…" Miyuki began, panicking just a little bit before settling down and pondering about whether or not choose truth or dare. "…Maybe just a truth."

"Alright…" Konata began, before pausing to think up another question to ask her well-proportioned classmate. "Oh, I've been wondering this a while; are your parents married? I mean I've never met your dad, so…"

"A-actually they are not." Miyuki revealed.

"Really, then how does that work?" Konata asked.

"Well, they decided to separate martially about seven years ago. However, it is not like they are not romantically involved; my father only proposed it so that my mother wasn't 'stuck with a man who wasn't ever home.'" Miyuki explained.

"Wow, you're father did that?" Konata said, before mumbling to herself: "Seriously, I'm a little suspicious of his motives, but if he really meant what he said; there really are some perfect guys out there."

"But…your mom's never dated anyone else has she?" Kagami said, trying to drown out Konata's rant.

"No, not since my father. At least…I don't think she has." Miyuki replied.

"Then she probably hasn't." Kagami started. "You're mom doesn't seem like the kind of person who would keep something like that secret."

"Yeah, your mom really doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be good at keeping any secrets." Konata added. "I'd bet she's even blabbed about what kinds of presents she's gotten you for your birthday."

"A-actually she has done that." Miyuki spoke up; causing Konata to start laughing.

"Wow…your mother keeps getting more and more interesting, Miyuki. You're so lucky to have such an interesting parent." Konata said, as she continued to laugh lightly.

"Hey now, your dad is…" Kagami began, before realizing what she was about to say. "Actually, maybe your aim should be towards a normal parent instead."

"Yeah…" Konata agreed, scratching the side of her face. "I get what you mean."

"Um, shall I spin the bottle?" Miyuki said, interrupting.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead Miyuki." Konata replied. Causing Miyuki to spin the bottle, it ended up stopping on Tsukasa, however there was a small problem. She had fallen asleep, beyond the scope of anyone's noticing.

"Um, what should we do, Tsukasa-chan is asleep?" Miyuki commented, stating the obvious before Konata responded.

"Just spin the bottle again, Miyuki." Konata offered up. Once again Miyuki grasped the bottle and spun it again, this time it ended up pointing at Kagami.

"I guess I'll take a truth." Kagami said. In response, Miyuki politely handed her another green card. Reading the card, Kagami turned a slight red, before reluctantly paraphrasing the text in front of her.

"Have I ever bought something from a lingerie store?" Kagami read off, Konata went into a bought of giggles.

"I have, once." She answered lowly; unnerved by Konata's giggling, which only got worse at Kagami's confession.

"Wow, Kagami what did you get. Lacy underwear? Bra? Oh, Maybe something latex." Konata laughed out, embarrassing Kagami to no end, which had a predictable result.

"Shut up, damn you. That wasn't part of the question and even it was I wouldn't tell you!" Kagami shouted, surprisingly not waking up Tsukasa in the process.

"Aw, but Kagami..." Konata began, putting a mischievous little pout on her face. "…I want to know about your sexy panties."

"Don't you have a shred of dignity in you?" Kagami yelled, a mortified look on her face.

"Um, Izumi-san could you please stop. I don't want Tsukasa-chan to wake up…" Miyuki said suddenly. This caused, Konata to stop giggling.

"Oh, fine." Konata said, childishly relenting on her embarrassing assault on her friend. "Kagami, would you mind spinning the bottle?" In response she got a low growl from Kagami, but after a couple of seconds Kagami relented on it and complied, propelling the bottle to eventually stop and face Miyuki again.

"What do you want Miyuki?" Kagami huffed out.

"I guess I'll…" Miyuki began, however she paused for an unusually long time, before finally answering Kagami's question with another. "Um…Actually, if it isn't too much trouble. Could I…um drink a shot of the Sake bottle, for a dare? If you don't mind." Miyuki asked, twiddling again with her skirt; stunning both Kagami and Konata with her suggestion.

"I guess…it's fine with me, but why? It's usually not like you to ask for something like that." Kagami replied.

"Well…" Miyuki began, as she nervously poured herself a shot. "I-I have actually been kind of curious over what Sake tastes like, but my mother doesn't like the taste so I could not find out at home. She is much more of a wine person." Miyuki finished and took the shot by gently bringing the shot glass to her lips and gingerly pouring the liquid into her mouth. Immediately, she looked as if she would spit it back out, but somehow she managed to contain the Sake long enough to swallow it.

"Oh my, it burns at your tongue a little." Miyuki commented, grabbing a water bottle from besides her and washing her mouth out.

"Yeah, it's definitely an acquired taste." Konata added. "So your mom's a wine person, does that mean that she allows you to drink it as well?"

"That's not something you should be asking." Kagami complained, blurting out without much thought at all.

"Chill out, Kagamin. It's not like I'm asking her about her sex life." Konata joked, causing Kagami's mouth to fall open. "So, Miyuki…what is it like at your house?"

"Well, um…we don't drink it like one would Sake, but occasionally we will both have a glass with dinner." Miyuki explained, as she finally seemed to pry the blush from Konata's comment as well as the burning taste of the Sake from her palate. "Not nearly enough to become inebriated, however."

"That's how I'd imagine it would be at your house Miyuki." Konata commented. The room then fell to silence for a few seconds, before Miyuki once again spun the bottle. It landed on Konata once again.

"Go ahead and pick up a truth card, I can't seem to come with anything." Miyuki added, after thinking briefly.

"Alright." Konata started, picking up another card from the green pile. Then she read from the card. "What did you look like in 5th grade?"

"That's easy enough for me; I looked exactly the same as I do now, minus about 10 centimeters." Konata explained, as she began shuffling the card back into the pile. "Well, that and my hair was a bit shorter back then." She said, pulling on a lock of her blue hair before adding: "I suppose I'll have to cut it again soon, too. I try to keep it about knee length."

"You cut your own hair, Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's actually a pretty simple thing to do once it gets this long." Konata explained, bringing her sizable locks to her front and dragging her fingers through them.

"Hey, how do you keep it this clean? I mean I've never seen you brushing it." Kagami asked, grabbing it a small lock and twiddling it between her fingers.

"I don't know, I think this hair runs in the family, if that makes sense. My mom always had nice hair as far as I could tell from the pictures. But I never usually have to brush it." Konata started explaining.

_ 'Oh, that figures, so most of us spend copious amounts of the day trying to get the knots out of our hair; and she, the one with seemingly limitless time, never has to do anything to hers…There's something so wrong here…'_ Kagami thought, lamenting to herself.

"Maybe when I get a little crazy with myself the night before, I'll brush through it in the morning. However, other than that I only need brush it if I attend something formal." Konata said, finishing her explanation.

"Um, Izumi-san what do you mean by what 'get a little cra-'…Oh" Miyuki asked before realizing what Konata was referencing, blushing a little bit as she did.

"Wait, what does she me by that Miyu-" Kagami quickly asked, then she also realized the meaning behind Konata's phrase. "Oh, sick! Why would you even admit something like that?!" Kagami yelled, causing Konata to have to rub her ringing right ear, and causing Miyuki to semi-panic to herself when she saw what she believed to be Tsukasa stirring from her sleep.

"Oh, come on Kagami. None of us have boyfriends. So why can't we love ourselves once in a while?" Konata laughed out, her signature cat-like smile prominently displayed on her face.

"I don't care about and I don't want to know what you're doing in your free time. Just don't admit stuff like that out loud!" Kagami screamed, again worrying Miyuki as she observed more movement from Tsukasa's corner of the table. However, what caught Konata's eye was Kagami's hand forming into a fist on the table. This meant Kagami was getting close to waging war.

"Alright, alright." Konata said, waving her hand and somewhat defusing the situation at hand. She then gave the bottle a good spin, to distract Kagami from trying to continue the subject, and becoming angrier. It apparently worked as Kagami, who had been growling from the time Konata had waved her off, turned her attention to the bottle in the middle of the table. It stopped and pointed at Tsukasa, who was somehow still sleeping even through Kagami's yelling.

_'Perhaps she's used to this by now'_ Konata found herself thinking as she caught sight of Tsukasa, then as she spun the bottle again. The bottle found its new home facing towards Kagami. "Alright, Kagami. What do want this time?"

"I'd rather be dared than talk about **that**. So Dare." Kagami explained, very serious and deliberate in her reasoning; feeling she had beaten Konata out of asking anything embarrassing, immediately anyway. However, Konata soon came to burst her bubble.

"You realize I could just dare you to tell us about that stuff, Kagamin?" Konata said. One could hear Kagami's confidence drop and shatter on the floor.

"You-You wouldn't dare." Kagami stuttered out. Causing Konata to chuckle to herself.

"Don't worry Kagamin, your secrets are safe for now. Besides, I want you to…" Konata started before looking around for a second; her eyes soon picked up the half-consumed Sake bottle sitting to Miyuki's left. Konata reached over, grabbed the bottle, and put it upside Kagami's face before explaining her dare. "I dare you to drink the rest of this."

"You're kidding me…right?" Kagami said, dejectedly. "That whole damn thing?"

"Yeah. It's not that much." Konata explained. Reluctantly, Kagami took the bottle, but attempted to at least make one more stab at Konata.

"Whatever, If I get sick it's your mess to clean up anyway." Kagami growled, and then grabbed the bottle from Konata's hand.

"I'll look forward to it." Konata retorted, all the while smiling; causing Kagami to mouth the word "sicko" before taking the bottle and raising it above her head. Kagami then put her lips to the glass lips of the bottle and artfully went at ingesting all of its contents in one go, gasping loudly and coughing once she was through.

"That was disgusting…totally fucking disgusting." Kagami sputtered out, clambering for her previously ignored water bottle. Leaning over to reach it, she could already feel the weight of the alcoholic liquid inside of her. _'I swear to god, if this __**does**__ make me sick I'm going to kill her.'_

"Um, Kagami-san…I-um" Miyuki stuttered out, beginning to attempt to place another nugget of wisdom into the brains of her colleges. However, Kagami was being quite impatient, and sent the empty Sake bottle on the table spinning again. Landing on Konata, and Kagami was readying for payback.

"Alright Kagami, I'll take a dare too." Konata said.

"Fine, I want you too…" Kagami lead off, before thinking for about five seconds; next she swiped a red card from the pile and read it aloud. "I want you to drink two liters of milk."

"Um, ok." Konata nervously replied. Before leaving the room, and coming back with a fresh two liter carton of milk. While she was opening the carton, Miyuki found it in her voice to speak up.

"Um, Konata-san you aren't lactose intolerant are you?" Miyuki asked, concerned.

"Truthfully? I have no idea, I haven't had any problems with drinking it before, so I suppose not." Konata replied. "But I guess I'm going to find out." Konata then took the carton and raised it to her lips, mimicking Kagami in attempting to ingest the whole think in one go. And again, like Kagami she gasped after drinking the entire thing down.

"Strangely, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Konata remarked, wiping her mouth off with the back off her hand, before spinning the bottle. It landed on Miyuki.

"Go ahead and take a card Miyuki." Konata said, Miyuki obeyed and quickly blushed as she handed Konata the card to read. "What color are your underwear?"

"Um, they are black…" Miyuki said, quickly getting her part in the questions over. Satisfied with the answer Konata reshuffled the card.

"What, you're not going to push her down look at her panties?" Kagami remarked, annoyed in tone. Ignoring the fact that the bottle was being spun again.

"Of course not, your dare was _"What __**kind**__ of underwear are you wearing?"_ Miyuki's was _"What __**color**__ are your underwear"_" Konata explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand. "See clearly different."

"Um, Izumi-san it is your turn." Miyuki squeaked out, interrupting what could have been a lengthy conversation.

"Alright, well I guess…I'll choose truth." Konata replied to Miyuki's prompt.

"Um, then I guess you could take a card. I'm starting to get tired." Miyuki explained, finishing to realize that Konata was already studying a green card.

"Alright, it asks if I've ever not worn any underwear under my clothes before." Konata said, shuffling the card again into the pile.

_'Seriously, another underwear-related truth? I'm starting to wonder about your screening methods Konata…'_ Kagami thought to herself, staring at the person in focus. However, she listened up as Konata answered the truth.

"Actually, if you guys were really wondering, I'm not wearing any right now." Konata explained, causing the jaws of both remaining, conscious, girls to drop. "What? I'm wearing my yellow shorts, it's not like you guys are gonna see anything unless you're looking, and even then it's nothing you guys haven't seen before anyway." Konata said, finishing up. Kagami and Miyuki still stared.

"I like the feeling of the air on m-" Konata started, before being interrupted by Kagami who quickly slapped her hands over the otaku's mouth.

"Alright stop right there, w-we don't want to know." Kagami shouted out, flustered over her friend's indiscretion. "L-let's just continue, spin the damn bottle" Konata simply shrugged and obey Kagami's wishes again. The bottle spun for a while but finally stopped on Tsukasa, but before Kagami could tell Konata to spin again, Konata spun the bottle yet again. It finally stopped on Kagami.

"Alright Kagami, truth or dare?" Konata asked. A small smile forming over her lips as she formulated both a truth and a dare for Kagami. The answer to her question took a while as Kagami herself thought about which of the weighted choices to choose.

"I'll take dare…" Kagami finally said.

"Alright, then I dare you to take off your panties for the rest of the night." Konata said, the comment, however seemed to only bounce off Kagami's head, at least externally.

"W-What?" She shouted, quickly becoming defensive again.

"Your panties, off with them, for the night." Konata reiterated, mocking seriousness in her voice.

"You've got to be kidding…you-you tricked me!" Kagami shouted, raising her fist.

"Aw, come on Kagamin. You gotta do it!" Konata laughed. "Everyone else did their dares, you gotta do yours."

"Yeah, but everyone-" Kagami again said trying to get herself out of doing this, however instead she found a seemingly brilliant solution. Getting up, Kagami grabbed her duffel bag and ran out of the room, leaving the other two aware girls in the room unaware of what was going on. A few minutes passed, and just before Konata was about to get up and go check on her friend, Kagami re-entered the room. However, instead of the casual outfit with a skirt she was wearing earlier, Kagami returned attired in her bed clothes with full pajama bottoms.

"There, I did your stupid dare." Kagami retorted, setting her bag down on the floor. Konata couldn't leave well enough alone, however.

"Oh, come on how are we supposed to know there's no panties under there?" Konata asked, regaining that mischievous little grin on her face that always puts Kagami on edge. "Gotta show us, Kagamin"

"There's no way I'm showing you anything than what I have on, you'll just have to take my word for it." Kagami fussed.

"Oh, come on, Kagamin, show a little thigh." Konata joked, getting up from her seat and moving towards Kagami.

"Don't you dare touch me, Konata." Kagami warned.

"Oh, come on, Kagami. All you have to do is pull the waistband down the side, like so…" Konata explained, grabbing and pulling down on one side of Kagami's pajama bottoms; and finding nothing but flesh. "Ok, so you d-" *Smack* *Thud*

Konata hit the floor immediately from the force of Kagami's punch, afterwards she rose up, and clutched the top of her head where Kagami's fist had come into contact with her head. "Ok, I deserved that." Konata admitted.

"Damn right you did you little pervert!" Kagami screamed. Afterwards she again sat down at the table, but after a few seconds she spoke up again. "You know what? Game's over, I'm done"

"I guess it is just as well." Miyuki said, eyeing Tsukasa. "Tsukasa-san's asleep, and well..." She trailed off looking up at the clock. "It is already 11:24.

Seriously?" Kagami muttered, almost afraid to look at the clock upon Konata's wall; however it didn't stop her from looking eventually, or for muttering under her breath: "Uh, god. The shit she gets me into."

**Line break, Onegaishimasu!**

About fifteen minutes had elapsed between the time that Kagami had ended the game and to the current point, where she now found herself half-slumped over Konata's table. The considerable amount of alcohol she had ingested earlier had started making its way into her system, causing her sink her way into a placid, subdued state.

Though despite that, she could feel her stomach reacting to the alcohol; she knew enough to know that she was likely going to be seeing the Sake again, and not in a way she would be comfortable with. But somewhere she was thinking she could outlast her upset stomach and keep it down, however that opinion was fading fast.

Trying to keep her mind of her condition she attempted to concentrate what little remaining faculties she could on thinking about other things. She was sure that at one point during the fifteen minutes Konata came back to the room to ask her something; but what it was, or even what her answer was, she couldn't remember. Even as she tried to focus on what it might have been that Konata had asked her, she found herself without an answer; instead something else was becoming much more clear to Kagami.

_'This…isn't going to work' _Kagami told herself, feeling the ever-increasing churning of her stomach. As she tried to get up, however, Kagami almost fell face-first into the table when her arms failed to support her. She needed help to even get up.

"Konata…Miyuki!" Kagami moaned out. "Someone…"

"Everything alright, Kagami?" Konata asked, as she came into the room. She was still putting on her green panda night-shirt.

"I-I think I'm going to…" Kagami tried to explain, confusing Konata as she cut off.

"You're going to-oh" Konata got out before noticing the increasingly sickly appearance of her friend; knowing the look Kagami was displaying from the many nights spent nursing her inebriated cousin, immediately took action. Thinking quickly she dashed over to her recently-emptied and sterilized trashcan, and picked it up. She then skillfully darted back over to Kagami and pushed it under her head just as the floodgates opened and Kagami emptied the contents of her stomach inside. After she her stomach of what was left of the Sake, Kagami was finally able to rest her head on the table, close her eyes, and enjoy the new-found sensation of Konata rubbing her back.

"Here, you'll probably want to get that taste out of your mouth." Konata offered, causing Kagami to open her eyes and gingerly try to grasp at the glass of water was presenting to her. Taking it she brought it to her lips and took a couple of sips before holding it out, allowing Konata to take it again.

"Thanks…" Kagami muttered.

"It's alright, buddy." Konata said, shifting. "Would you be alright if I left you here a couple of minutes? I just need to slip off to the bathroom, that milk dare got things moving…I think...if you get what I…" She explained, but trailed off when she realized her explanation was going over her friend's head. Instead she made sure to rub her friend's shoulder and make it clear that she would be back in a few minutes.

Sure enough, ten minute later Konata returned; however, during that time Kagami had drifted into a half-asleep state, and Konata's re-entering into the room was enough to make her open her eyes and check out what was going on. Konata came over and sat down next to her friend, rubbing her back softly for a few strokes before getting back up and heading to the side of her bookshelf, next to which she had placed an extra futon mat in preparation for the sleepover.

Konata set upon laying out the futon and the blanket next to her bed, careful not to disturb Kagami who seemed to be coming in and out of sleep. It was hard for her to continue on and not stare at her friend, who was now the utmost example of serenity; except for the defiled trashcan next to her. Finally, she finished setting up the futon, and now had to tackle the task of getting her significantly larger crush into it.

"Hey, Kagami. I got your bed ready, come on." Konata said, shaking her friend by the shoulder. Kagami seemed to comprehend Konata's words and after looking around she unsteadily got to her feet, as Konata steadied her they made their way over to Kagami's futon, and when they got there Konata readied herself to help her friend lie down. However, instead of stopping at the futon, Kagami unsteadily made her way to Konata's bed, basically dropping onto it when she reached its side.

"Kagamin…that's my bed, yours is over here." Konata laughed out, however she quickly dropped the subject when Kagami was able to start manipulating the blanket on her bed and somehow, through her actions, was able to get under it. Instead, Konata now had a choice.

_'I could try getting into my bed, she's probably so drunk right now she wouldn't mind anyway, but…I guess I could say that she got into my bed at some time during the night…plus it's my bed…'_ Konata thought, reasoning with herself. Finally she decided to try to get into her bed, crawling over foot of said bed to get in behind Kagami, and getting under the blanket herself.

After getting comfortable, Konata was able to enjoy the company of the similarly-aged girl besides her. The warmth of Kagami's body was soothing, as was the result of almost all of the physical contact that Konata could get out of her. Laying down and facing Kagami's back wasn't the best experience that Konata could think of, she'd much prefer that Kagami would be facing her and that they could be embracing each other. Well she could make at least one of them come true.

Konata slowly reached out and moved her arms to grab around her friend; however, she was startled when Kagami rolled over putting Konata within her arms length. Konata couldn't believe her luck, and started to move to fully hug her friend when Kagami reached her own arms forward and pulled the little bluenette in. Konata could feel the butterflies beginning to drift upwards in her torso, and quickly returned Kagami's gesture.

Konata knew she was already pushing her luck tonight; however, there was also that little part deep in her mind that was wondering how far she could go. Various things (and shameful things, she could admit) started to come to her, from simple kisses to seeing what the different parts of Kagami felt like opposed to her own. Eventually after a bit of thought, she decided to simply try to give Kagami a kiss on the cheek; which she did quite quickly, before she doubled back and gave her another one, and another one after that. In fact, she gave Kagami multiple kisses to the cheek, each an expressive of her unrequited love.

_'I wish you felt for me as well, Kagamin.' _ Konata lamented, tears coming to her eyes as she felt herself yearning for the full comfort of her friend. This happened quite a few other nights as well, especially recently, as she realized time may be running out for her confession. She would cry softly into her sleep as she tried to comfort herself, finding some sort occurrence in the day that would lend her hope to continue on.

Her tears soon stopped as she realized, at least for tonight, Kagami was with her.

**Final Line Break, Onegaishimasu!**

Next time on Lucky Hearts:

Fixtures of Heartache


End file.
